Seekers of the Shikon
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: AU. kaginu sanmir; yes, nother highschool....kag's new, everyone else's in a band. the band enters a contest and wins, going to an all expense paid trip. little romance and unexpected twist.......r&r pleeeeeze!
1. Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: No owning here...sadly. **ANY AND ALL SONGS USED IN THIS STORY ARE GIVEN PERMISSION BY IYWriterGirl.**

dream "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 1

Run...run away...he's going to get me if I don't run! Where?...Where to go?

"Ah!" Kagome shot up out of her bed. 'There it is again...the same stupid dream!'

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yea mom, I'm fine." 'Not.'

"Alright. Get some rest. You start school tomorrow." Ms. Higurashi left the room.

Kagome's family had recently moved into a shrine, and hardly any of their belongings had arrived. They had packed enough things to get them through a few days. Kagome glanced at her bedside clock, which read 2:43. 'Great. 6 hours and I'll be at school. Just what I want...'

"Kagome, hurry up! Get up! You're gunna be late!"

"Goawya.." I mumbled.

"But you have school stupid!" Sota poked Kagome in the ribs.

"Ow. Alright, alright, I'm up!" Kagome got up and slipped on some jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

"Kagome! Let's go!" Ms. H (abbreviated for space consuming) yelled impatiently. Kagome trudged down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast Ms. H had popped in the toaster not long before. Slowly, Kagome made it to the car. "Crap! I forgot my bag!" She jogged back inside, grabbed her bag and a hair brush from her room. Kagome was jogging down the stairs with a piece of toast in her mouth, a hairbrush going through her hair, but her cat, Buyo, just happened to be in the way.

"MREOW!"

"Stupid cat.." She got up from the ground which she had previously met and left the toast for the dumb cat to eat since it was burnt anyway. Her mom was honking the horn.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." Kagome yelled. She barely got the door shut, and her mom was peeling out the driveway. "Sheesh, it's not that important.." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Kagome?..." Kagome could tell her mom was using that I-don't-want-you-to- talk-to-me-like-that voice.

Kagome slouched in her chair a bit, looked out the window and stared out the window.

"Class, this is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hi," Kagome squeaked out. The class giggled.

"Idiot..." Kagome looked around the room for the source of this...comment. In the back of the room sat a boy with long, silver-white hair and dazzling amber eyes. 'Dazzling! The heck! Where'd that come from!'

"Mr. Morimoto (A/N: heh heh.Iron Chef!)(A/N: plus, I can't think of any other names...it sounded good!) Please stand up and escort Ms. Higurashi to the front office for her schedule and school uniform." Slowly, this boy stood up and walked down the isle to the from of the room. He turned toward the door, but was stopped by the teacher. "Ahem?"

"What?" He turned around and looked...embarrassed and angry. "And as for the assignment partners, you now have Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh, goody..." he rolled his eyes and walked out. "You coming or not?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded and followed.

A few feet from the door, he turned around. "So, what do you want now Kikyo? Huh? Maybe my new life? Or wait, maybe to ruin it again, like you did before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Kikyo. You can't hide your identity. And as for playing an idiot, you do a really good job."

"Who's Kikyo?"

"See, there you go again, acting like you don't know who you really are."

"Kikyo! Kikyo, who ever she is, she's not me cause my name is - "

"And I'm sayin you gotta! Cause there's no way you could look so.!" Inuyasha bent down closer to her face. "You're not her."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Now if you don't mind, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

"Feh, obviously..." He continued walking toward the front of the school to get to the office.

Once there, he walked in and was greeted by the receptionist. "Ah, Mr. Morimoto, what can I do for ya know? Detention?"

"Ha ha. No, this new wen- I mean student needs a schedule and uniform."

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?"

"Uh, no. I'm Kagome."

"Oh. You look a lot like a former student here. I'm Kaede. I'll be right back with an order-form for your uniform. Inuyasha, could you get the Sophomores schedules out of the filing cabinet over there?"

"Sure.." Came his response. He walked over and quickly found the folder with the schedules.

"Which one?"

"Same as yours!" yelled Kaede from the back room.

"What! No way am I spending the whole day with her! It's bad enough with one class! Let-alone all of them!"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this..."

"Uhhhhhhhh.."

"Here's the order-form. Bring it back as soon as you can so we can get you looking like a part of the school soon, okay?"

"K."

"Let's go."

"Uh, where?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha started walking back out the door. "Wait up!" Kagome chased after him, but unfortunately..THUD "Ow.." she rubbed her head.

Inuyasha turned around. He cracked a grin, well, more like a smirk at her. "You clumsy klutz." He shook his head and walked away.

"Hey! Get back here and help me up! You're the reason I fell down! The least you could do was help me up!"

"Feh, No way! You fell, you live with it!"

"Jerk!" Kagome started to get up.

"Moron," he whispered.

"Idiot!"

"Wench..." He said continuing on his way back to class.

'Oh, he's going to get it..' Kagome looked at her schedule, but realized she had the same as Inuyasha, who frankly was out of her sight. 'Crap. I have no clue where I'm going!' She started to walk in the direction she had last seen him go, but turned the corner a little to closely. THUD "Ow! Not again!"

"Hello there.."

Kagome looked up to see who she had run into. He was tall, dark, and had black hair in a ponytail. "Name's Koga." (A/N: gotcha! Thot it was Miroku didn'tcha?)

"I'm Kagome."

"New student. Fortunately for you, I'm your rescuer. Now all you have to do is be my girlfriend, and the date for the Prom." (A/N: Koga's a junior...just a little seniority...)

"Lay off her Koga!"

"Huh?" Kagome saw Inuyasha standing in between her and Koga all of a sudden.

"What? She yours?"

"No."

"Good. Then she's mine, right honey?"

"HONEY!" Kagome yelled.

"You do this same thing to every new girl, then you dump her."

"So? What's wrong with that? Miroku does the same thing.."

"I heard my name? Hello..where'd you come from?" Apparently the one called Miroku walked by at just that second. He stood by Kagome closely,...rather too close for comfort...

"EW! PERVERT!" SMACK

Miroku, notorious for a wandering hand, was caught red handed again. (A/N: handed? Red handed? Haha! Its funny! Right?)

"MIROKU!"

"Oi! Sango! You left me!"

"Stay away please!" This girl, Sango, put a hand's distance between Miroku and her self.

"Why'd you desert me? I was looking for you, and then I happened by here...Oh Sango! Don't do it again!"

"Why...why do I put up with you!" She banged her head on the wall a few times. "Ow..oh. Oh hi! I'm Sango!"

"Uh, hi. I'm Kagome. I just moved here, obviously."

"Yep. I can tell. So, what class ya got next?"

"Uh, algebra 1."

"Cool! So do I!"

"Oh..yea...great..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What's his problem?" Sango asked.

"We got stuck in all the same classes."

"O! Someone's got it comin!" Sango teased.

"Who me?" Miroku asked, looking a little hopeful.

"No. Dog-boy over there."

"HEY! I heard that!"

Sango and Kagome both gave a so-who-cares glare and continued on. "Hey, you wanna come over to my house after school?"

"She can't." Inuyasha blurted out before Kagome even thought about thinking.

"And why not?"

"I have to unpack if my stuff's there, anyway."

"Well, in that case, we'll all come help, RIGHT GUYS!"

"You know we gotta keep practicing for the contest in a few weeks?" Inuyasha said totally oblivious to the rushing crowd around them.

"Practicing? For what?"

"We have a band, Seekers of the Shikon(see a/n bottom). We're thinking about entering in an upcoming contest," Miroku explained. "The school board even asked us to play at the prom, even though we're all mostly Sophomores."

"Wow! How long have you guys been together? If the school board asked you all, then you gotta be pretty good!"

"Um, 3 years?" Koga thought.

"Uh, yea. 3 years." Sango said.

"Wow! That's great!" Kagome said.

"You couldn't even slip by real quick after school, could you?" Sango asked.

"No. Sorry. Well...if our stuff isn't there, maybe."

"Alright!"

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG! "Oh no! The bell! How long have we been here!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't know! But we're late now! Bye Sugar!" Koga yelled taking off like lightening through the hall.

"See ya in class!"

"Sango! Wait up!" Kagome ran after Kagome to catch up. She saw Inuyasha flash by her and Miroku not far behind. "Slow down! Wait for me everyone!"

A/N: HOLY CRAP! LONG! Well, here's story 2 by me. I've got this story pretty far on its own. I might just post chapters every so many days, depending on reviews. Yea, I'm trying to get Kikyo in, though I might keep her out...probably..maybe. I don't know.

This story is hard to write too, cuz I have it written in kagome's point of view, and I switched it to narrarators, and so I have to try and write it from a different POV. It's harder than it sounds! But I've had this story for a while, and never had the time to type it...

Also, I could use some help. The band, the name I don't know. I could go with the all familiar, "Shikon" or "Shikon no Tama" or something like that. I'm looking for a name that's half original.. so if u submit a possible name, I could used it and give you credit! waves coughfakecough $1 million dollar bill around anywho...

And songs the band sings! I cannot write songs! I've tried, and they're all GAY! So, when I do a song, who knows what I'll do. I might just borrow a song someone sings and go with it. Or if ya got a song, send it. I might use it.

Well! Long chappie! C ya'll's later!

animeblonde10  
with my mascot:  
Captain hook: 0.o?

P.S. MUCH THANKS TO IYWriterGirl! SHE HELPED ME COME UP WITH THE BAND NAME AND SONGS! WHOO HOO! SO ANY AND ALL SONG/POEMS THAT ARE IN THIS FIC COME FROM HER! AND AGAIN! THANK YOU!


	2. Tardy, lunch, and songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 2  
  
Finally, as they all settled down into their chairs in the classroom, all except...................Kagome......  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tardy. What a shame." An older mid-60's woman stood at the front of the room with short gray hair up in a tightly packed bun.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"On your permanent record it will be! Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Morimoto..shame shame.  
  
'Huh? He's late too?' Kagome looked back at the door, and sure enough, there stood Inuyasha. "Your seats, you must get to. Now, go." She pointed to the back of the room, close to Miroku and Sango. She sat next to Sango, and a few rows back from Inuyasha, with Miroku on the other side of Sango. The boy in front of Kagome turned around.  
  
"Sorry, she's always like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Hojo. Nice to meet you." He turned around, not wanting to get yelled at.  
  
'He seems nice...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Class, out your books, you must get. Reading today we will" (A/N: what is this? Yoda? Heh heh...guess so!)  
  
Kagome tried to pay attention in class, but fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome! Let's go!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You fell asleep, let's go."  
  
"K, Sango." Kagome stood up. "Where's everyone at?"  
  
"In the hall! Class is over!"  
  
"Oh! Let's go!" 'Darn, I'm already giving myself a bad impression..' Kagome followed Sango out into the hall. "What we got next?"  
  
"Biology."  
  
"Whoopie..."  
  
"But, I don't. Heh heh, Miroku does... be careful..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?" Sango quickly left to go to her next class. Kagome looked for Miroku or Inuyasha, seeing it as they both had the next class with her. Seeing Miroku, or Miroku seeing her first, they met up. "Kagome! Ah, how good to see you again!" He attempted to put a hand around Kagome's waist, and it "slipped".  
  
*THWACK* "EW! YOU PERV! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
"Oh..heh heh...it..slipped?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Come on, let's just get to class, I don't want to be late again." Kagome, keeping her distance from Miroku, followed him to biology. The room was towards the entrance of the school.  
  
"Here," he motioned with his arms.  
  
"Huh-uh! You first!"  
  
"Oh.." He walked in gloomily and Kagome followed him, but smart thinking sat down a few rows behind him.  
  
(now we skip to later in the day..like after school I think..?)  
  
Sango had decided to walk home with Kagome after school. Then after Kagome was at home, she was going to keep going on to her house.  
  
"This is where you live?"  
  
"Uh huh. We thought with the grade school just a few blocks the other way, it was the perfect location."  
  
"Oh. I see..." Kagome looked at Sango. She was just looking at the ground.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh? No. I'm fine." Sango followed Kagome inside.  
  
"Mom? Sota?" Kagome looked around and all the boxes were stacked in the corners. 'Wow, they must've come while we were at school..'  
  
"Kagome! Oh good, you're home! What do you know, they came while you were away at school. Isn't that nice?"  
  
"Since all the boxes are inside, can I go over to Sango's house?"  
  
"Oh, hello!" Ms. H looked up from the box she was unpacking.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Higurashi. I'm Sango, Kagome's new friend from school."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"So, can I go mom? To Sango's? Please?"  
  
"Well, I suppose. Be back by 5. We're going to eat early tonight."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand, threw her school stuff on the ground and ran out the front door before her mom could change her mind.  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"Don't know, you lead!" Kagome let Sango in front of her, since (duh) Kagome didn't know where she was going. (now we're going to the garage @ sango's..)  
  
Kagome was sitting on an old couch that was in the garage. Sango had told her they were going to sing her a song called "Tell Me*"(see a/n @ bottom). Tell me,--- Will we still be friends, After the sun goes down at night? Will we be friends when the sun comes to rise again? Will we still be friends, you tell me--- I remember waking up in the morning, Just wondering if-- If you were okay--- If you were aright--- If you made it through the night.. okay--- Tell me,--- Will we still be friends, After the sun goes down at night? Will we be friends when the sun comes to rise again? Will we still be friends, you tell me---  
  
"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha looked up from his guitar and stopped half way through the song, as if he was totally oblivious to the fact that she had followed Sango in.  
  
"Her stuff was all unpacked, so she came over here."  
  
"Let her stay, Inuyasha, what would it hurt?" Miroku tried to coax.  
  
"I give her a seat next to me. I wouldn't mind at all. Come on Sugar, right here." Koga patted a spot next to him (he plays drums..inu&mir play guitar & sango sings...)  
  
"She ain't stayin and that's final! The wench don't belong here, so she can go home! Her Daddy pwobabwy misses her."  
  
Kagome just stood there and stared at the ground, 'I sure hope I look invisible, how dare he..' Kagome turned and ran out the garage door. Tears flew as her feet carried her home. 'Dad dies a few years ago.........I was young and hardly remember him. And that hurts more. I hardly remember him. How can he say something like that? He's going to pay! Major!' Kagome flung the front door open and ran up to her room and grabbed the nearest available thing, luckily a pillow, and chucked it at the wall. She leaned against the closed door and slid down.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
*knock, knock* "You okay?" It was Sango.  
  
"No....Is he always like that?"  
  
"Yea. Pretty much." Sango sat down next to me. "Alright. Spill. Why'd you run away. He was just teasing."  
  
Kagome sniffed and rubbed some tears from her eyes. "When I was little, my Dad was coming home from Kyoto on a business trip. He was driving at night and stopped at the stop light. He was going to turn right, but someone was driving in the wrong lane and...." She couldn't continue.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry. To lose your dad at such a young age. I can relate. My brother disappeared about a year ago. We've had sightings of him, but nothing more."  
  
"What' was your brother like?"  
  
"Oh he was the best. Just like any other brother, only more special..." Sango's eyes got a little watery. "But enough of me. Just remember, Inuyasha's a big jerk and there's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
Kagome had to grin a little.  
  
"Come on. I'll take you back again. I promise he won't do anything like that again."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/(back @ sango's garage..again..)  
  
As they walked in, the music stopped. They all looked up and saw Kagome and Sango walk in.  
  
"I knew you'd be back for me, Kagome. Come on, I saved you a spot."  
  
"No, thanks Koga. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, did daddy's wittle girwl go and tattle on bad ol' Inuyasha?" Inuyasha made a pouty lip and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Kagome turned to leave, but Sango grabbed her hand.  
  
"Please stay, don't listen to him."  
  
"Oh, she needs her wittle daddy to save her!" Inuyasha teased, he thought.  
  
Kagome ripped her arm free of Sango's grasp and ran back home.  
  
"See? I knew she wouldn't stay." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You don't know half of it," Sango said.  
  
"What do you mean? Half of it?" Inuyasha asked walking over to Sango.  
  
"You want to know why she's so offended? Sit down. Maybe this will change your perspective on how you treat her..."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The next day at school, Kagome had made up her mind not to talk to anyone. 'I don't care what Sango tells me, no matter how much Koga gets on my nerves, no matter what Miroku does, I'm not talking to a soul.'  
  
In computer class, Kagome received an anonymous email that said:  
Lunch, cafeteria, back table. Come alone.  
  
'What the...' The email address was really helpful too. (A/N: okay. The email is dumb, but it fits.you'll know instantly who it is...just don't laugh and think I'm stupid..but I am...but still..it goes with my plot..) (A/N: heh heh..sorry. just had to get one last laugh before you do...heh heh)  
  
'doggy_demon17? Who the heck has an email like that?! It doesn't make any sense. I'll go with it. Lunch is next anyway.'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/lunch/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Kagome was towards the back of the line. She looked to the back of the room to see if anyone was at the back table. 'No one. Guess I get to pick one...' She picked a secluded table away from most people and sat down. Several minutes passed and a person plopped down really fast.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Kagome added. She looked across at the person who sat down. 'Inuyasha? He looks really sad...'  
  
"Look. I didn't know anything about your dad. Sango told me everything when you left. I didn't know he died when you were so young..I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. She looked deep in his amber-yellow eyes...'He really does look sorry..'  
  
"It's okay..I guess."  
  
"No. No, I don't deserve it. I understand completely if you hate me. In fact, I give you permission to hate me."  
  
'What? Is this Inuyasha? The same Inuyasha I had known from before? It can't be...' "I got one question for you, mister, and you had BETTER answer it!" Kagome said in a rather harsh tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome leaned across the table a little and looked him straight in the face. "......................................What's with your email address???!!!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and blushed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It was...an inside joke between me, Koga and Miroku..."  
  
"Doggy demon?"  
  
"Yea. It's a long story."  
  
"I had to laugh. "So, when are we going to work on that long awaited history project?"  
  
"Oh yea! I knew there was something I was forgetting..." He took a huge bite of the pizza that was getting cold. "You wanna come over to my house? I gotta ton of books we can go through."  
  
"Uh, sure. You aren't going to miss practice because of this are you?"  
  
"Nah, we only practice when we want."  
  
"It's Friday, right?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"K.."  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Don't know. Just thinking. I missed school on Wednesday because of moving. And so that threw me off's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, see you after school then. Your house?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"K. Bye." Kagome got up and dumped what was left of her food in the trash can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: okay. I'm going to stop there. Not much of a cliffie, but..still...o well..  
  
Do u think Inuyasha was a little odd during that last conversation? He just didn't seem him self...but....i guess I wrote this fic.....guess I shouldn't complain.......  
  
Thank you first reviewers!!!!!! waterlily216 and IYWriterGirl. & again, the song "Tell Me" is entirely IYWriterGirl's. That's only part of the song, but you'll hear the rest at the dance.  
  
Oh, not that I meant to confuse anyone, but this is like the beginning of the 4th quarter of school. I kinda forgot to let you all know that...  
  
Um....i don't know what else to say. So, see ya'll's later!!!  
  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot:  
Captain hook: 0.o? 


	3. A little fighting

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 3  
  
After school, Kagome waited outside the front doors of the school for Inuyasha. But Sango caught sight of her first. "Look Kagome! I'm sorry!"  
  
Kagome acted as if she didn't hear her.  
  
"Okay. You can forgive that stuck up, over-inflated ego, self-reliant jerk? But not me? Some friend you are Kagome. I thought wrong about you." Sango stamped off and actually put an arm around Miroku, when she had found him. He just stood there confused, and no hand slippings.........luckily for her.  
  
'Where's Inuyasha?' Kagome looked around, and saw Inuyasha walking with someone. 'Who's she?' The girl turned around, and looked Kagome straight in the eyes, almost as if she knew Kagome was there. She had long black hair, with eyes that looked all too familiar to her. 'She looks like me. . . sort of. . .' Inuyasha turned a little to the side to bend down and give her a little peck on the cheek. 'How could he? He doesn't even know I'm here. . . What do I care? He's not my boyfriend. . . We just had to work on a school project together, that's all.' She slowly walked the few blocks to her house, head hung in ashamement.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(kagome's house)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Hey, Kagome, you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Sota, I'm fine. . ." She trudged up the stairs and fell onto her bed. 'Sure glad everything's unpacked...'  
  
(not much later...)  
  
"Kagome! Phone!"  
  
"I'm not here!" 'Who ever it is, can wait....even if they want to offer me a FREE, ALL EXPENSE PAID VACATION, worth millions of dollars.  
  
"It's a young man! He says it's important!" 'If it's Inuyasha...'  
  
"I'll be back later!"  
  
"He won't hang up until you come talk! Kagome! Please come down! He sounds pretty hurt!"  
  
'Good. It is Inuyasha. He deserves every right to feel guilty.'  
  
"Fine! If you won't come down to talk to him, I'll ask him to come over to talk to you personally!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" She trudged down the stairs, again and practically ripped the receiver out of her mom's hands. "Yea? What do you want now?"  
  
"Look, I'm - "  
  
"No! No, how can you be? That's two!" Kagome slammed the receiver down.  
  
"Kagome? Is everything alright at school?"  
  
"Moving here was a HUGE mistake Mom! I want to go back!" A tear ran down either cheek.  
  
"If there's something you want to talk about, I'm always here."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Slowly, Kagome made her way back to her room.  
  
Once inside her room, Kagome walked to the window and slid it open. A slight breeze blew ruffling her hair a little. She sat down on the ledge and looked at the sunset. A beautiful array of colors, light pinks, oranges, blues, purples, all mixed into one beautiful sunset. 'The only thing that would make it perfect is Dad.'  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+flashback~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
"Daddy! Come look at the sunset!"  
  
"Yes, Kagome. Isn't it perfect?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
Kagome sat in her dad's lap as they sat and watched the sunset on the porch.  
  
"Daddy, where does the sun go when it goes down?"  
  
"Well, actually, it just disappears for a little bit. You see, the earth is spinning in circles really really fast!"  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"Uh, huh. And right now, the sun is just on the other side of the Earth, giving light to the other boys and girls of the world."  
  
"Wow.........."  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+end flashback~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"Come in." Sango walked in, "Oh. Hi." 'My sunny, rainbow day, suddenly covered by grey storm clouds...'  
  
"I, really am terribly sorry. What kind of friend am I to say that kind of stuff to you? If anyone was a bad friend, it was me. Not you. I'm some friend, huh?"  
  
"Obviously, a very dedicated one if you dare to show your face after something like today." Kagome put a sincere smile on.  
  
"Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes. Most definitely."  
  
"I hear there's a sad, lost, confused little puppy a few blocks away who needs a master's care."  
  
'She must know their inside joke to then.' Kagome couldn't resist a small laugh. "Alright, let's see what we can do to coax him out of his dog house."  
  
"Yea." So Sango and Kagome headed over to Inuyasha's house with a little sliver of sunlight left.  
  
"Holy cow! This place is huge!" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"Yea. His family's pretty rich. Always has been." Sango's cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and answered it. "Hello?------------What? Are you serious?-------I'll be right there.*click* I gotta go Kagome, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye! Maybe at the mall?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Bye!" Sango took off running towards her house.  
  
"Well, that leaves me. Alright, let's go." Kagome walked up to the front door and knocked on it. After a bit, a tall silver-haired man answered the door. "What"  
  
"Uh, is Inu-"  
  
"Yea. What do you want with him?"  
  
"I'm supposed to come over for a school project."  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru, let the girl in!"  
  
A young woman, possibly early 40's came into sight.  
  
"Mom........."  
  
"Oh, let her in! She's a guest! Please do come in, Miss!"  
  
The woman, presumably Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mother, let Kagome in. "Did you say you wanted Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"He's upstairs, second door on the right."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs very close to the front door. Loud banging music was coming from his room. Kagome knocked. Suddenly the music went way down. The door opened a little later. Inuyasha saw Kagome and got a look of surprise on his face. "What?"  
  
"Don't we have a history assignment to do?"  
  
"You aren't mad at me?"  
  
"No. It was silly. I just got mad when I saw you had forgotten about our project and were hanging out with that girl."  
  
"You mean Kikyo? You saw?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
His head suddenly hung. "Kikyo was just in town for a few weeks and she decided to come see me after school. I didn't even know she was here."  
  
"It's okay. What do you say we get started?"  
  
"Uh, right, come in." He moved aside so she could get in. 'Exactly how you picture a teenage boys room........a dump......wait, that doesn't even describe it...' Kagome managed to find a path leading to his bed and sat down. Inuyasha attempted to find a spot at his huge desk to sit down. 'Might as well, get started, doesn't look like he's getting anywhere.' "So. What are we suppose to do?"  
  
"I don't know. You got any ideas?"  
  
'Great. The world depended on my judgment. What's this world coming to?  
  
"How about something local? Save us hassle?"  
  
"You know. I actually agree on that. But, how recent do we want to go? Now? Few years ago? Few HUNDRED years ago?"  
  
"Heh heh, feudal Japan, sounds interesting........"  
  
"Works for me! So, we got our topic, time to research!" Kagome stood up, but stepped on his skateboard on the way to the door, only to fly into the arms of, none other than, Inuyasha!  
  
"You okay?" He asked putting her back on her feet.  
  
"Yea. I'm just extremely clumsy."  
  
"Obviously." He walked out the door, and Kagome followed.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Uh, to research, duh."  
  
"Oh. Heh heh, yea."  
  
"Stupid girl.."  
  
"Dog boy!"  
  
That got his goat! He turned around and pretended to be ashamed. "Not you too!"  
  
"Down boy! Sit! Stay!" Kagome patted him on the head. She turned to leave, but was quickly swept up bridal style and being carried to the basement.  
  
In the basement, there was a pool table, foosball table, big screen TV, a min bar, anything you could name, it would probably be there.  
  
Kagome stood admiring the huge basement while Inuyasha walked to a closet under the stairs. 1 box, 2 boxed, 3 boxes, and they kept coming! And the boxes were small either!  
  
"Holy crap! Enough boxes?"  
  
"Nope. There's more. This isn't even half of them!" Inuyasha pointed to under the stairs. It was packed all the way to the back.  
  
"Let's start with this, see what we can find." Kagome popped open one of the boxes and pulled out a book. Inuyasha had also found one. "You first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Alright. Caught Between Two Worlds-" Inuyasha set his book down and took Kagome's.  
  
"The life story of a half-demon."  
  
"Alright, spill."  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?" He looked at Kagome with his confused look and handed her the book, pointing to a corner of it. Yep.  
  
"That's just pure coincidence."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused, hurt, angry, and disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"You better go."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Just go home! I'll see you later!"  
  
"But we-"  
  
"GO! I need to be alone."  
  
Kagome got up and left, not wanting to upset him.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Inuyasha's mother asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright. Come back again!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome walked home in the dark, very confused at what happened. 'Why did he get so upset at a book? I mean, wow, sure it was weird it had Inuyasha's name on it, but it's probably just coincidence! I mean, it ... naw.. couldn't be.' She walked upstairs to her room quietly, incase her mom, brother or grandpa was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: alright! Chappie 3! Whoo hoo! I hope ya'll are enjoyin it! How come Inuyasha got so upset????????? I guess you'll see in a bit, when chappie.....um, 4 or 5 comes.  
  
Thank you's: DestroyerDRT, IYWriterGirl,  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot:  
Captain Hook: 0.o? 


	4. A day at school

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 4  
  
At school on Monday, Kagome sat by Sango, across from Koga, and diagonal from Miroku. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Hey Kagome! You there?" Sango was waving her hands in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Would you like to come listen to our band. We have practice today and we all agreed, except Inuyasha, but we overruled him."  
  
"Uh, I don't care. Sure."  
  
"Okay, great! I'm doing a solo dedicated to my woman!" Koga grabbed Kagome's hands and was looking starry-eyed at her.  
  
"I ain't no one's woman!" Kagome pulled her hands back. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Come here," came the angered voice of a girl.  
  
It was Kikyo. Kagome looked at everyone else and got up. She followed her to a secluded table. "What?"  
  
"You know perfectly well why you're here. Inuyasha belongs to me and only me. No one else can have him."  
  
"Is that what this is about? You can have him! He's not my boyfriend anyway!"  
  
"Say away from him. If I see you anywhere near him, you'll be sorry you met me." Kikyo got up and went to sit with some other people. 'Obviously she's got friends here that know her..otherwise she would never have sat with that crowd.' She sat down and they all laughed and joked around with her.  
  
Kagome sat by herself for a while. But was soon joined by someone.  
  
"Hey." Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi." She said gloomily. He sat down across from her. Kagome quick looked to see if Kikyo was looking. Sure enough, she looked REALLY angry. "Why don't you sit with Kikyo?"  
  
"What? Me? I would, had it not been for what she did a few years ago."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. It made me really hurt from what she could do to me, and so I've tried to stay away from her and ignore her for as long as I could. And now she's found me again."  
  
"So, you aren't going out?"  
  
"No. We never have. She liked to think it..." His voice trailed off. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"Hey, and about last week..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Really? I mean. Okay." *silence* "Uh. Look. Do you.........................................................maybe want to do something this weekend?"  
  
'What?! Is this Inuyasha?! The same Inuyasha that was a total jerk last week..................did he just basically ask me on a date?!' "Are you Inuyasha? Have you been possessed?" Kagome put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Uh yea. I think I'm okay, moron." He cracked a grin, or a smirk...or both.  
  
'Yep. He's the same.' "Jerk."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Dog boy."  
  
"Feh, whatever. So. I'll see you Saturday at, 6 maybe?"  
  
"Sure." 'I don't think I have anything going on..............I hope..'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(after school @ Sango's)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Alright. So tell us what you think. If we're good, compliment. If we stink, don't say anything. We're going to play some more of Tell Me." Sango explained.  
  
The group started to play.  
  
"Help me,  
  
Tell me if this....  
  
If this is the way to go ----  
  
Alone---  
  
Will we be friends, friends forever,  
  
Will we split apart?  
  
I'm saying this with all my heart....  
  
I never want to leave your side, again.."  
  
In the middle/end of the song, Kagome realized something.  
  
!*!*!*!*! Kagome's POV!*!*!*!*!  
  
This whole time, Inuyasha's only been looking at me...What's he thinking?  
  
"Well, how'd ya like it?" Sango asked. "I know it's short, but we're working on the chorus, and some more verses. We'll have more soon."  
  
"That was great. You guys are definitely ready for the contest." I hopped down. "I'm gunna go, though, my mom doesn't really know I'm here." I walked out the door and started walking down the street towards home.  
  
!*!*!*!*!Normal POV!*!*!*!*!  
  
(dream) {Running........faster.......my feet carry me like an eagle's wings......my hand is, holding something........round..........smooth............glowing......wait, there! A-a person!}  
  
Kagome woke with a start again. 'Oh, that dream! It really gets me.' She sat up in bed. 'Why do I feel like I HAVE been running?' She had sweat running down her face, cold sweat.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(skipping over days of the week..)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
'Tuesday-bore, Wednesday-fell down in front of half of half the school, Thursday-snooze, Friday-do I have to say it? BOREDOM! PURE BOREDOM! Wonder where I heard that from?' Kagome thought after school on the way to Inuyasha's. (A/N: just to let you know, she had been going there after school every now and then to work on the project).  
  
She knocked, and Sesshomaru answered it again. "Downstairs."  
  
"Uh, thank you." Kagome let her self downstairs and heard boxes moving. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi," came a quick reply.  
  
"Watcha doin?" Kagome looked over the edge of the stairs and saw a whole nother stack upon stack of boxes, aside from the ones from before. "Geeze! Enough?"  
  
"Yea. Okay. I found one that might really help." H walked over the lamp stand and tossed a book at me. "The Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Found it. Looks interesting. Read about, oh, 2 pages."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Two, huh? Betcha learned a lot?"  
  
"Yea. I know that it's this small round sacred Jewel protected by a priestess, but that's all the farther I got." He grinned.  
  
Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And this would have, what, exactly to do with feudal Japan?"  
  
"Well, it said on the first page that that's where it was held."  
  
"Oh. I see." Kagome flipped through the pages and stopped on a picture of- "Kikyo?" She had long, black hair, just like the Kikyo here.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both stood shocked. The same Kikyo that they knew? It was impossible, there was no way it could be. Could it?  
  
Kagome flipped through a few more pages and came to, "ME?!" Under the picture was a name. Kagome Higurashi. No denying it. It was impossible to tell the two apart.  
  
"This is really weird, too weird." Inuyasha took the book and flipped forward a few more pages, and froze. "Look, Sango and Miroku, too." Sure enough. There they were, a monk, and demon exterminator. "Okay. Enough shock for today. New book." He set the book down.  
  
"Yes. I agree. Too freaky for me."  
  
"How about that one there? The Guide to Japan."  
  
"Sounds promising." So they spent a few hours looking around. She went home sometime around eight.  
  
"Thank you for supper, Mrs. Morimoto! It was excellent!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!"  
  
"Good-bye! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Well. I got to know Inuyasha's family. His half brother, Sesshomaru, and his mom. And that Sesshomaru was adopted when his dad died.' Kagome walked up the stairs to the shrine. 'And his little cousin, Rin. She's sooooo adorable! It's too bad she's only staying a few weeks..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: okay, this is short, I know, but the date starts next chapter. Heh heh..... alright. So watcha think? And I do apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that may be in here. But review and tell me watcha think!!!!!!!  
  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot:  
Captain Hook: o.0? 


	5. A date on the new moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 5  
  
It was Saturday. In a few minutes, Inuyasha would be picking Kagome up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Khaki flares, a blue three-quarter length sleeve shirt, a silver-fossil watch, and a nice chain necklace. 'Alright. I'm ready for this.'  
  
*ding-dong* 'He's here!'  
  
Ms. H opened the door. Kagome slipped on her Doc's and walked down the stairs.  
  
There he was, standing there with a navy blue T-shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and, flowers?  
  
"H-hi." Kagome stood shocked. 'He brought me .. Flowers?'  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kagome walked down the remainder of the stairs and Inuyasha handed her the flowers.  
  
"I, uh - got these for you." Roses, white with silver lined tips (A/N: I thot is sounded pretty..and if they don't exist, they do here!).  
  
"Thanks." 'Oh, they smell wonderful.' "I'll be right back." Kagome walked into the kitchen, put them in a vase and filled it with water. She set them on the telephone table on the way back to the front door. "Okay. Ready to go." They walked out to the driveway, and saw Inuyasha's car.  
  
"Nice wheels!" Kagome said walking to the passenger side. Silver, brand- new, Grand Prix SE. (A/N: don't worry, you'll see why later!!!!!).  
  
"Birthday."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Birthday present."  
  
"Oh." Kagome got in. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Heh heh, I - don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Mom made me eat."  
  
"Me, too. Movies?"  
  
"Seen 'um all, sorry."  
  
"Weird, me too.."  
  
"You aren't kidding are you?"  
  
"No! Really!"  
  
"Um, just curious, but where are we heading if you don't know where you're going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
'Where are we going? I have never seen - wait, where's the only other place a guy would take a girl? The park-'  
  
He pulled into the parking lot, "Well, do you know where we are now?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not THAT stupid."  
  
"Oh, yes you are."  
  
"O! I resent that. Take it back!"  
  
"No. I don't feel like it. Come on, there's something I have to tell you." He opened the door and got out.  
  
"You can't tell me in the car?"  
  
"It would ruin it. Come on. We have to hurry!" He was running to the gazebo across the little pond.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome yelled trying to catch up.  
  
"Took you long enough!" He said as she walked into the gazebo.  
  
"Sorry! I'm not a track star like some people here!" Kagome rubbed her arms. "Burr, it's chillier than I thought. I should have grabbed a jacket."  
  
"Here." Inuyasha took off his coat and swung it over her shoulders, also pulling her in closer. "You have to promise me that you won't tell a soul. Okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The sun was almost completely set. Another beautiful splash of colors filled the sky. Inuyasha saw what Kagome was looking at. "Beautiful.."  
  
"Uh-huh." 'Why does he still have me pulled close? His eyes...there's so much hidden in them..'  
  
Then it happened. He pulled Kagome into a kiss that could have lasted forever.  
  
!*!*!*!*! Kagome's POV !*!*!*!*!  
  
When I pulled away, those dazzling, gorgeous, emotion-filled amber eyes were even more dominant than before. There was something different about him, I just can't tell...Then, it hit me. "Inuyasha! Wha-what happened?!" He was no longer the human Inuyasha that I knew, but a half demon Inuyasha with dog ears, fangs and claws.  
  
!*!*!*!*! Normal POV !*!*!*!*!  
  
"Well, you see..it started when...uh.."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Look, just don't be scared, please! You have to let me explain."  
  
"So do it already!"  
  
"You remember that book you found last week? Well, I was reading it and..."  
  
"What? You aren't saying .... I'm ..... "  
  
"Well, yea. It's not coincidence. It's too impossible. Everything's so similar."  
  
"It's too illogical! No way. It's not possible. Then, everyone else?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But - I just don't see how."  
  
"When I kissed you, you felt my lips, not the lips of a different Inuyasha. Right?"  
  
"Yes . "  
  
"Well, see? There's no difference between the real me and this me." He took Kagome's chin and lifted it with his fingers. "It doesn't matter if I'm like this, or if I'm human, I'm still me, an that means my feelings don't change either." He let her head go. Then Kagome felt herself being picked up into strong arms and being carried through the sky. Kagome swung her arms around Inuyasha's neck for added support.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"Some place where I like to go to get away from everything ... " He looked down at her with a grin- a real grin. Not a fake one.  
  
Shortly, they landed at an old shrine house miles away from everything.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My secret hiding place."  
  
"But, doesn't someone own this ground? Aren't we trespassing?!"  
  
"Who says we're going to stay here?" Inuyasha picked her up again. He walked into the well house and set Kagome down. It didn't go very far though. They stepped in and saw it. An ordinary well.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Genetics aren't the only thing passed down in generations ya know. There are stories too ." He started walking down to the well.  
  
"It's so dark. I can't see hardly anything." There was no light anywhere. Except a small beam that came from above the well.  
  
"These, oh-so-gorgeous-eyes do more than just dazzle you know?"  
  
'Mental note to self: Never say you can't see in the dark when you're with a half DOG demon...'  
  
"Take my hand." Kagome reached out, but Inuyasha was the one that grabbed it. "You ready?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Once we go through, we're in a whole different world."  
  
"Yea. Whenever you are." He reached out and opened some doors that were sealing the well and pulled Kagome into another bridal style hold.  
  
He jumped through the well. A strange and wonderful feeling came over the both of them. 'It's like soaring through time with a gorgeous hunk holding on to you. What more could you ask for?' Kagome thought as they traveled through the well.  
  
No sooner had they jumped in, did Inuyasha jump out. There were trees, birds, wildlife, anything pretty much opposite of Tokyo now. The only thing was, it was night, and everything was dark. Stars were the only source of light.  
  
"Isn't it awesome?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha had picked up Kagome AGAIN and was being carried off. They arrived in no time to an open field with a perfect few of the stars.  
  
Inuyasha lie down on the grass. "Sit." He said.  
  
Kagome lay opposite him, but her head next to his.  
  
They lay in silence, just looking at the stars. 'I have to ask him now. I'll never get the guts again!' Kagome rolled over on her side and ended up face to face with him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now look. I got a question. You can't laugh, and you HAVE to answer it."  
  
"Sure. Whatcha got?"  
  
"It's been killing me ever since ............. before."  
  
"What?" He propped his head up with his hand.  
  
"No laughing."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Can I ..... um ..... " Kagome's face got really red.  
  
Inuyasha could smell a change in her scent from her normal scent, to more of a nervous one. "What? You're nervous about something. Spit it out."  
  
"You are SOOOOOO gunna laugh!"  
  
"No. I won't I promise."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "Ok...canirubyourears..."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha grinned, snickered, but let an all out laughing course go on. "Well! That's a first! No one's asked me that before!"  
  
"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!"  
  
"I couldn't help it!"  
  
" ........ Well?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Kagome sat up. Inuyasha did too. "On one condition."  
  
'Great. I knew that would happen.' "Okay. You got me. What's the one condition."  
  
"You ....... "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have ..........."  
  
"YES?"  
  
"To .................."  
  
"YES?!"  
  
"Keep this secret."  
  
"That's it? That's all you were dragging on about?! Of course I'll keep this secret! Why would I tell?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Now? May I? Before I blow up?"  
  
"Feh, go ahead."  
  
Kagome reached for one, and it tweaked. She giggled. She grabbed the ears and rubbed them. Then after a while, she was done. Almost.  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"Not .. quite ..." Kagome got one last little twitch out of his ear. "Phew! Glad that's outta my system."  
  
"Finally." Inuyasha went to stand up, but Kagome pulled him back down. "What?"  
  
"Let's stay here the night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Because."  
  
"Sure....I guess."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Sometime later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Kagome was laying next to Inuyasha, his arm behind her neck and around her shoulder. It had gotten a bit chillier since they had first come. So having him there was an added warmth.  
  
'I'm so tired...I could go to sleep!' Kagome turned her head, but saw he was asleep already. She lifted a finger and caressed his cheek. Putting her hand back down, she went to sleep.  
  
(dream) { Running ............. help ......... someone .......... Up ahead .............. "Help!" ..... Their face...... those eyes .......... I know those eyes ....... it's }  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Sorry. It was a dream." Kagome yawned. 'It's still dark.' "I should probably get back home. Mom's probably worried."  
  
"Yea. Me too." Inuyasha stood up and stretched. Then he gave Kagome a hand up. She was still a bit drowsy from laying down. She half lost her balance, but Inuyasha caught her. "Thanks."  
  
"Clumsy klutz." Inuyasha allowed her on his back for the ride home. Half way home, she fell asleep ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: wow! Another long one! Just so you know, they did not do anything that night. They just laid there. I don't write lemon or limes. Its just not me. But anywho, review if ya think its good, or bad. I could use ways to improve!!!!!!! Review and tell me wat ya'll's think!  
  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot: Captain Hook: o.0? 


	6. Birthday's and amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 6  
  
Kagome woke up to her alarm clock the next morning. "Stupid alarm ." She felt around on her table side and grabbed, something. She chucked whatever it was at the wall. It, unfortunately, was in a few million pieces. "Gah! Alarm clocks are evil!" Kagome, now awake, clearly grabbed the still ringing alarm clock and hurled it out the window.  
  
*THUNK*! "Ow....."  
  
Kagome quickly looked outside to see who she had accidentally "killed". "KOGA?!" 'What the heck is he doing here? Wait...today is Sunday.....my alarm clock was set....why? Why's Koga here? What's going on?'  
  
Kagome quickly got changed. She slipped on some flares, light pink T, and jean jacket, just incase it happened to be cold outside, like last night.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Downstairs.../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Shush! Hide! She's coming!"  
  
"Ow! That's my foot!"  
  
Kagome walked down to the last step, but stopped when people popped out all over. "SURPRISE!"  
  
"What? What's this for?" She looked around to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sota, her mom, her grandpa, Hojo, and some other friends she'd met at school: Eri, Yuka, and Auymi(A/N: I think that's their names....).  
  
Someone pushed her into the couch and everyone started to explain things to her.  
  
"STOP! ONE AT A TIME!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking. Ms. H was first to explain things clearly. "Well, since it was your birthday when we moved, I figured you had forgotten all about it. So I arranged for some of your school friends to come over today."  
  
'So, that's why Koga was here! Oh......poor guy.........I hope he's okay.........' "So, what's with the surprise?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be best. But after being out so late, I feared you might not wake up soon enough. So I'll start out the gifts with this:" Kagome was handed an average sized box. She opened it and revealed, "A new alarm clock! Uh, thanks mom."  
  
"Well, poor Koga came in here a bit ago with a rather large bump, and I knew it was you and your alarm clock tantrum."  
  
"Uh, thanks." Sota put a small box in Kagome's lap. "Mom told me to give this to you." She unwrapped it and inside was a beautiful chain necklace with a diamond held in by a gold metal heart. "Thank you Sota!" She quick hugged him.  
  
Sango approached her next. "Now this one is from us all." She handed her an envelope. Kagome opened it and inside was movie tickets, 4 of them.  
  
"Alright! Now I can go see a movie, when a new one gets here...."  
  
"But this one's from me," Inuyasha said plopping down on the couch next to her. He'd changed back to normal. Inuyasha handed Kagome a small box wrapped in gold foil wrapping paper. She opened it, and inside was a set of keys. Along with several key chains. One was: "I (heart) dogs" (heh heh...), another was: Princess, and another had lots of dangly things and a milky white jewel on the end.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug.  
  
"You don't even know what the keys are for, stupid."  
  
"Uh, good point. What are they for?"  
  
He pointed to the front. "Go see for yourself." Kagome quickly walked to the front driveway with everyone hot on their heels.  
  
Outside was the silver Grand Prix from the night before. Kagome's jaw dropped 2 miles. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTNANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Kagome yelled giving him another hug. She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Why? You said you got it as a birthday present?"  
  
"Now, did I say I got it for MY birthday?"  
  
Kagome thought about it, "No. But why then?"  
  
He just looked at her, staring deeply and trying to tell her a message that wasn't getting through. Slowly, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Because.....you're the only one that I trust."  
  
'What? The - only one he trusted?' Kagome shook it off and walked to the driver-side and got it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked walking to the passenger side and getting in.  
  
"I don't know. Where ever I want."  
  
Sango shook her head. "You're hopeless, but unfortunately me too."  
  
They looked at each other in the car. "Shopping?"  
  
"You read my...huh..mind?" Sango turned around at the same time Kagome did. "Why are you three coming?"  
  
And there sat Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga.  
  
"Uh, why did we come along? I forgot?" Koga said scratching his head.  
  
"Oi......torture! Complete and total torture!" Inuyasha said giving Koga a bop on the head.  
  
"Oh yea." Koga looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Be careful, Kagome. And here," her mom pulled out a credit card.  
  
"WHOA! Me with this?"  
  
"Take it, but please, be considerate?"  
  
"Uh, sure! Thanks mom! Bye Sota! Bye grandpa!" Sota waved and slowly so did her grandpa.  
  
Kagome looked down at the "sacred" plastic. 'Oooo. Platinum! *mental evil laugh, ready? BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!*  
  
"If you guys are coming, you have to do exactly as we please, go that?" Sango gave an evil glare to the 3 helpless guys in the back.  
  
"Eep. Yes."  
  
"Especially you!" She gave an even more threatening glare at Miroku.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted jokingly.  
  
"Thada boy!" Sango reached back and patted him on the head. She sat back down.  
  
Koga chimed in from the back seat, "Wow! Cool car, Kagome! Where'd you get it?"  
  
Everyone gave a weird look at Koga, who sat there like a lost fool. "Is your memory THAT short term?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Is what short termed? I don't remember." Koga really did sound like he didn't know.  
  
"Your mental skills." Kagome said turning back around and starting the car.  
  
"Yea? What are you saying? What's wrong with my mental skills?"  
  
"GAH! SHUT UP! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Who's making my woman insane?! I'LL KILL THEM!!!!! NO WAY ANYONE'S DRIVING MY WOMAN INSANE!!!!!!!!" Instinctively, he held up a fist, like he really did want to kill someone. Then, Kagome remembered. 'The alarm clock...'  
  
"Look, Koga, do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"Yea. I'm not feeling so hot. My head hurts like someone hit me on the head with an alarm clock! I was - I - don't remember!"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"It's - " he got a puzzled look on his face. "I - I don't know! What's going on?!"  
  
"Settle down!" Sango made Kagome slam on the brakes. "HE'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!"  
  
"Hey, you could warn us you're going to attempt to kill us!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.  
  
"Sorry!" There were horns honking, so Kagome kept going.  
  
"Why don't you let me drive?" Inuyasha said poking his head up to the front seats.  
  
"No! It's mine!" Kagome put a hand on his face and pushed him back into his seat.  
  
"Fine. I didn't warn ya......." He crossed his arms and slunk down in the seat.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/at the mall/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Where to go first..." Sango said looking from left to right, up and down the mall.  
  
"Mommy? Can I go to the arcade?"  
  
o.0 , 0.o Kagome looked at Koga. 'Maybe that alarm clock really did do a number on his head.' "Uh, yes, go play at the arcade..............o.0?" Everyone stared blankly at Kagome. "What?"  
  
"What the heck is wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
*inhales deeply*"Well, you see, this morning I was real mad when I woke u cause my alarm was going off, and so I threw something at the wall, unfortunately it wasn't the alarm clock, so I threw it out the window when I found it and boom. Ouch. Hit Koga in the head." *big breath*  
  
Sango was first to laugh, the Miroku, slowly joined by Inuyasha. "Poor *sniff* guy!"  
  
"I feel bad! Really, I do!" Miroku managed to get out.  
  
"Yea, yea. Now let's get some shopping in before closing time?" Stores didn't close till 8, but at this rate...  
  
Eventually they were walking down the store hallways, looking at them all to decide which one to go to first. "So, where does everyone want to go first?" Kagome asked. An arm was suddenly around her shoulders.  
  
"Dunno. Where do you want to go?" Sango asked from Kagome's right.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Kagome asked the Inuyasha that was now at her left.  
  
"Dunno. Where do ya wanna go Miroku?" He asked across the girls.  
  
"Dunno. But this is getting old!" He said putting an arm on Sango's shoulder. Surprisingly, she let him.  
  
So, Kagome was stuck deciding. She just walked into any random store. Ironically, it was the Buckle.  
  
"Good choice!!!!" Sango said going for the jeans.  
  
Kagome stayed with shirt/sweatshirts. She glanced at the guys, who actually were managing to find something.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/after the Buckle/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Kagome walked out with 4 bags, Sango 5, and the guys, together, 1.  
  
"You guys do NOT know how to shop!" Sango said swinging her bags around for the guys to carry.  
  
"Wha- you carry them! They're yours anyway!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Here ya go!" Kagome shoved the bags at Inuyasha who took them unwantingly.  
  
"Lazy wench!"  
  
Too late. The girls had walked off and were too far away to argue. The guys sighed and caught up.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/several stores later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Are you DONE yet?!" Inuyasha complained. He currently held....about 12 bags.  
  
"I suppose. Its quarter after one. I guess lunch is next? Possibly?" Kagome looked at her watch (that magically appeared for now..)  
  
"Good!" Miroku let the bags drop.  
  
"Hey! If you don't want to carry them, take them to the car!"  
  
"I would. If I had KEYS."  
  
"Sango, would you mind go and finding Koga?"  
  
"No prob. I'll see where he's gone off to." She took off the in the direction they had last seen Koga at.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/at the car/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"I never will understand women.." Inuyasha mumbled putting his bags in the trunk.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Now, was I talking about particular ONE woman?" He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey! Guys!" The three turned around to see Sango running at them. "There's something MEGA wrong with Koga!"  
  
"Klutzy Kagome here and her alarm clock tantrums......why'd ya have to go thwacking him on the head?" Inuyasha joked closing the trunk.  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku added in on the joke.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Alright, sheesh. So. What's wrong with him?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango stood there with a grin on her face a mile wide. "You gotta come see!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: wow. It almost seems like these chapters get shorter..maybe not, I'm not sure.. thanks for reviewin! I don't got much to say. You'll find out kinda wat koga did. That's all I can say.. so uh, ya'll's review!  
  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot:  
Captain Hook: o.0? 


	7. The competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 7  
  
"Was it .................................. that bad?" Koga asked with an ice pack on his head.  
  
"Oh ........ You should have seen yourself!" Kagome managed to get out while laughing hysterically. No one else could hold a straight face for very long either.  
  
"Oh, come on! I didn't know what I was doing! It ain't my fault!" Koga shot Kagome an evil glare that could send shivers down your back.  
  
"I'm ............ sorry!!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome could hardly breathe, let alone apologize.  
  
"Now was it my fault that I was trying to steal the pennies off the bottom of the fountain?????!!!!! Or, attempted to drown the fish in the pet store???????!!!!!!! OR TRY TO MAKE THE MICE AND SNAKES BE NICE IN THE SAME TANK??????!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Koga!!!!" came two male voices from a few yards away.  
  
"Hey Ginta and Hakkaku(is that right???!!!!)!!!!" Koga waved and walked away, leaving the ice pack behind, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Sweet seeing you here!!!" Ginta said.  
  
"Who's the gang?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"Oh, this is the band I've been telling you about. And my date for the prom, Kagome."  
  
Kagome shot Koga a death glare. "I'm not your date." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure you're not."  
  
"Hey man, why don't you come hang with us?"  
  
"You guys mind?" Koga asked.  
  
"No. It would be our pleasure!" Miroku said instantly, almost shooing him away.  
  
"Sweet. See ya 'round!"  
  
"He must be feeling better. Anyone up for an afternoon movie?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let's save that for tonight!" Sango suggested.  
  
"Alright, then what are we going to do for 5 hours?" Kagome said looking at her watch.  
  
"True." The group sighed. "Wait, the carnival, isn't that tonight?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea. We can go to that tonight! Agreed?" Miroku said looking at the other 3 that had to pass the bill.  
  
Everyone agreed, so they headed to the theater. Kagome remembered she had put the tickets in her pocket before they left. "Oh, but I only grabbed two..huh. I guess I can pay for someone." She waved them in the air. Inuyasha grabbed them.  
  
"Yea. Yourself."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding. You really think I would do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Feh, whatever." Somehow they all managed to get in without confusion.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\in the theater room/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Everyone just got small popcorn and pop, after eating lunch no one was hungry.  
  
Forth seat in was Sango, the Miroku, then Kagome, then Inuyasha. During the opening credits, the guys acted like 3 year olds. The movie finally came to starting, and they settled down.  
  
About an hour into the movie, things started acting weird. Kagome spilled her popcorn, Miroku "accidentally" spilled his pop on Sango's lap, Sango somehow had gum in her hair, Inuyasha thought he'd lost his wallet, Kagome's shoes were literally stuck to the floor... The list went on. And yet, more happened. Sango got up to go out and knocked her pop all over Miroku's shirt, he slipped going out, pulling Sango down with him, who grabbed Inuyasha's arm, who grabbed Kagome. It was like a huge pile of people piled on the ground laughing to death. Kagome got up and sat in her seat, and Inuyasha was up next, followed by Sango and then Miroku. Those two walked out to get a little "unsticky", and Inuyasha sat back down next to Kagome.  
  
"You wanna get outta here?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Sure." So Inuyasha and Kagome left, leaving Miroku and Sango stuck at the mall together.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/out at the car/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Kagome reached into her pocket and got out the keys, then tossed them to Inuyasha. "Your choice."  
  
"Cool! Alright!" He unlocked the Grand Prix and started the car. Kagome glanced at the clock.  
  
'Only three? Wow, we didn't do a whole lot in that amount of time.' "Where are we going?"  
  
"Secret." A slight grin crept onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"No. It'll ruin the surprise."  
  
So after a while of driving around, they came to another High School on the other side of town.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Kagome noted all the cars in the parking lot.  
  
"I told you, it's a surprise. Just trust me. You'll like it."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Inside/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
People rushed around with their heads cut off. Mainly high schoolers. A sign hung over the gym door: "Try-outs". This was the competition that Seekers of the Jewel was in.  
  
"Surprised?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.  
  
"Yea. Definitely."  
  
"Well. Wish us luck. Looks like we might need it."  
  
"Only the best."  
  
A loud, booming male voice was heard over the intercom system, "Would all of the following bands please report to the gym for the start of the competition: Invisible Light, Chix, Seekers of the Jewel....."  
  
"Hey, that's you guys. Go! Hurry up!" 'Wait, they have one person here, where's the rest?!' "Wait, where's everyone else at?!" Kagome asked Inuyasha before he walked too far away.  
  
"You don't get it? The whole thing at the mall was a set up! They're here, see?" He pointed to the gym door. Sure enough, there they stood, waiting. "I gotta go get ready. See ya in there!" Inuyasha left through the crowd. Kagome found her way in and got a front row, center seat.  
  
The first group to play was Chix, a group of three girls. They sang a song, "Waiting For You". Then next was Seekers of the Jewel. They had about a minute transition time to get ready and set up. When everyone was ready, things got started.  
  
-------------song------------  
  
"That was awesome! You guys did great!" Kagome congratulated in the car on the way home. They had stuck around to listen to some of the other competitors. 10 remained, including SotJ(Seekers of the Jewel, im abbreviating).  
  
"Really? That was pretty good for performing for real. When next Saturday rolls around, we'll be ten times better, right guys?" Sango encouraged.  
  
"Yea. Then maybe we'll win that contest and get the free trip!" Miroku blurted out. Everyone shot Miroku a quick glance. "I said too much?"  
  
Kagome wasn't about to give up on what he'd accidentally said. "So, Miroku, what's with this trip?" She leaned forward to the passenger seat, Inuyasha had been designated driver for "safety precautions."  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+flashback, to not much earlier that day~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
"Look, after this morning, I'm not going to have some crazy wench driving me, a much older, more responsible, Sophomore home!"  
  
"Look! Sango made me do it!"  
  
"And, you seem sugar high from the candy you ate at the competition!"  
  
"I'm not sugar high!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been arguing for the past ten minutes at who would be driving home.  
  
"Why don't I-"  
  
"Stay out of it Koga!"  
  
"Dog boy and I here are the only ones in this fight, don't bring yourself into it!"  
  
"DOG BOY?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"MORON!"  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"BUTTHEAD!"  
  
"..................Did you just call me a butthead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No ones called me a butthead since like, the third grade."  
  
"Maybe not to your face." (A/N: little bit of Legally Blonde!!! I couldn't resist!)  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+present time~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
"Well, the winner of the contest gets an all expense paid trip to Los Angles, California!" Miroku gave an extremely perverted grin.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh, nothing.." He continued to grin.  
  
"And? How many get to go? Do I get to go? How long is it for?"  
  
"Uh, the band, maybe, and 2 weeks, I think."  
  
"Nifty." Inuyasha pulled into Miroku's house first.  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He walked up the few stairs to his front door, unlocked it, waved and went in. Inuyasha continued on to Koga's.  
  
"Koga? Are you dead?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied without moving a muscle.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Sango asked as Inuyasha pulled into his driveway. He got out, looking very depressed.  
  
"Hope he's okay." 'Sure the guys a moron, always calling me his woman, but I can still feel bad for him......can't I?' Kagome thought as he slowly walked into his house.  
  
Sango was only a few blocks away. "See you later guys!" She said as she shut the door to the car.  
  
Kagome quick jumped up the passenger seat as Inuyasha headed towards her house. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just saving time for when I have to leave."  
  
"Oh." The rest of the way home was silent. Once they reached her house, things changed.  
  
"Well. I had an extremely fun day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Kagome leaned over and whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "Remember, no matter what, I'm always there." She quick kissed his cheek and quickly left.  
  
Inuyasha sat there for a few minutes with his hand on his right cheek. 'Did she just kiss me?'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/2 weeks later, the day before the Prom/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
It was already Friday night. Everyone was at Sango's finishing up the practicing. They made Kagome stay inside Sango's house, cause they supposedly had a "surprise" for her. They'd been going to the competition and were now in the final 3.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had all spent several afternoons together getting to know each other better and look for Prom outfits. Poor Koga still didn't have his girl.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*in kagome's room *\*\*\*\*\*  
  
Kagome was sitting up in her room doing the finishing touches on her and Inuyasha's project when the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!" Sota yelled and picked up the phone. There was a short pause the, "Kagome! Phone's for you!"  
  
'Huh? Who would call now?' Kagome walked down stairs quickly and took the phone from Sota. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome! Hi!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Hojo!" 'What's he want?'  
  
"Um, look. I've been wanting to ask you at school, but would you be my date for the dance tomorrow?"  
  
"Um... You know, I'd love to, but I'm already going with someone."  
  
"Oh. I guess that's cool. So, uh, see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Bye." Kagome hung up. 'I hardly know the guy! And he wanted to take me to the dance? I just hope Inuyasha takes me, otherwise I have myself some explaining to do!' Kagome walked back to her room. She sat back down on her bed and moved her project so she could lay down. 'I've really changed since I moved here. I'm more open, more intrigued, more everything. Nothing can go wrong. My life is borderline to perfect. At least, I think.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: sorry for taking sooooo long! That's why 2 chappies are up!!!!!!!! alrightie! Prom dance next! I probably have everything messed up! Prom probably isn't even in the beginning of the second half of the second semester of school. I'm only in eighth grade, so I don't know any of this... and I'm the oldest of three, me, then my bro, then my younger bro.  
  
So. How'm I doin? Good bad? Review and tell me!  
  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot: Captain Hook: 0.o? 


	8. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 8  
  
Everyone was in the car except Inuyasha. "Hey, sorry ya gotta be there so early, but you're practically part of the band!" Miroku told Kagome. He'd picked up Sango and Kagome, and was heading to pick up Koga. Inuyasha'd told Miroku he'd be late.  
  
"Oh boy. I am SOOOO nervous!" Sango looked pumped. Miroku pulled into Koga's driveway. He came out the side door.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Hey." Sango and Kagome had been nice enough to let the guys have the front.  
  
"Where's dog boy?" Koga asked looked around the car.  
  
"He's gunna be late," Miroku informed him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\at the gym/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
It was 5, and Inuyasha still hadn't showed up. They'd been there for a half an hour already getting things ready.  
  
Five thirty, six, six fifteen, 'Where is he? If he's not here by six thirty, I'll go find him.'  
  
Six thirty, he still hadn't showed up, so Kagome left and borrowed Miroku's car. She headed towards the first place he'd be, Inuyasha's house.  
  
As she walked to the front door, she heard her name, "Kagome....". It was faint and raspy. She looked around, but saw no one. "Kagome....." She looked around again, but saw no one. She walked a little quicker towards the door and knocked on it. A little girl, nine or ten answered.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome. Do you remember me Rin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is your cousin here?"  
  
"Sessy is, but not Inuyasha. Are you looking for him?"  
  
"Yea. But it's okay. Thank you. Bye."  
  
"Bye-bye!"  
  
'Well, that's great. He's not here.' Kagome looked at her watch, now it was about time for the dance to start. 'Well, where else could he be?' Kagome tried her house, wasn't there. 'Now what? Wait a second....' She sped off to the well house Inuyasha had taken her to a few weeks ago.  
  
Leaving the car parked a few blocks away, she walked to the lonely little house on the outskirts of town.  
  
She walked into the darkened room and stopped. The doors to the well hadn't been opened yet. But suddenly she had a hand around her mouth and couldn't move. "MHMP!"  
  
"Shut up wench!" The hands let go and Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha.  
  
"You idiot! Why aren't you at the school practicing with the band?"  
  
"Think about it. Why else would I come here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you that oblivious?" The darkness made things hard to see, for a human, but for Inuyasha things were different. He quick walked across the door so the little light from outside could let her see him better. He revealed himself to the half demon Inuyasha, not the human one.  
  
"That's tonight?"  
  
"Yea. On the nights of the new moon, or when there is no moon, this happens." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the broken frame of the building. The only thing Kagome couldn't see that would have made his emotions more clear were his ears drooping a little.  
  
"Why don't you cheer up and come to the dance?"  
  
"No way. I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"What have you got to lose?" He stood silent. "It's just like you said, "What's the difference between the real you, and this you?"  
  
"You make me laugh Kagome Higurashi. You always find the good that's in there with the bad." He stood up straight and took Kagome's hand. "You're right. Who cares what other people think? This is who I am. And if they do anything, they're dead meat." Kagome was picked up bridal style and flying over the rooftops of Tokyo with the most wonderful guy she had ever known. As the school came into sight, her heart started beating faster. 'What if this is the wrong choice? Would Inuyasha hate me for it? What is everyone else going to think?'  
  
"Settle down. I'm cool with this." Kagome looked up at him, 'Its almost like he read my mind!'. "Really. Don't worry everything will be okay."  
  
As Inuyasha landed on the roof, her grip around his neck tightened. 'I'm scared for him. I couldn't stand it if something happened to him......' She slid out of his arms and stood on her own feet, but didn't move. 'I can't move. I don't want to move.' Kagome stood paralyzed, staring in his innocent eyes. Her arms flew around him. "Please. Don't do this. I won't stand to hear what they say!" Tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Stop crying! Nothing they say can hurt." His grip around her tightened. "I promise." He took Kagome's hand and jumped off the building, landing gracefully of course. No one was walking in, so it must be late. She looked at her watch and saw it was eight thirty. Kagome took a deep breath and took Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"You ready?" She asked.  
  
"Definitely." Both walked pridefully into the school building, straight to the gym. No one was in the halls on the way to the gym. Then they came to them. The only thing separating them from the rest of the school. The doors.  
  
'Great. All the attention gets put on us.' Inuyasha grabbed the doors and opened them. A few people turned to see who had come in so late, but they went back to dancing. 'Why? Didn't they see Inuyasha?' Kagome looked up at him. The moron had laid his ears flat! 'Moron.'  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome to a corner no one was at. It was a slow song playing, so they held each other tight.  
  
Sango sang: "I expected a fairy tale,  
  
But all I got was you------  
  
I expected a knight in shining armor......  
  
To sweep me off my feet-------  
  
But I never expect,  
  
Expected to fall,  
  
Fall in love with you-----.."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're a moron."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"So. What are you saying?"  
  
He just kept his arms around her waist and swayed with the music. "I want to enjoy this night as much as I can with you before everything goes out of control."  
  
Sango continued: "My life has never been a fairy tale,  
  
I've been through pain and hurt-----  
  
And yet you make me feel like....  
  
Like I'm needed, like I'm special, like I'm cared for......  
  
I never want you to leave my side,  
  
And I never want to leave your side, either--------..."  
  
Kagome just rocked back and forth with her hands around Inuyasha's neck. "No matter what happens after this night, I'm still there by your side. No matter what the other people say."  
  
"You-you'd stay with me?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Kagome, truthfully, I've never met a person quite like you before."  
  
"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"  
  
"That's a good thing, stupid."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You're the only person who ever accepted me for me. You took in both sides of me."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Now Miroku sang: "Fairy tales can happen,  
  
That I know is true.....  
  
Yet I didn't think so------  
  
Til I met you.  
  
It wasn't love at first sight,  
  
Like in the stories....  
  
At first I hated you, or at least I thought I did---------...."  
  
"Kikyo knows. That's why she tries to ruin my life. So she can try and expose me. But she's failed horribly. I do worry though, that one day, she will get me. Until then, I have you."  
  
Miroku continued: "You are my damsel in distress,  
  
You stole my heart,  
  
And I took yours, in my hands.  
  
You take my breath away------  
  
And no matter what I do,  
  
I will never leave you,  
  
Because I care for you,  
  
Because I love you with all of my heart.."  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku and smiled. They both looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Now they sang duet: First Sango: "You are my knight in shining armor...."  
  
Miroku: "You are my damsel in distress...."  
  
Sango: "You are my prince,"  
  
Miroku(getting the jest?): "You are my princess,"  
  
S: "You gave my wings------"  
  
M: "You gave me courage-------"  
  
S: "And you taught me how to fly-------"  
  
M: "And you taught me how to care--------"  
  
S: "I will never leave your side,"  
  
M: "I will never leave your side,"  
  
S: "And I will always love you------"  
  
M: "And I will always love you-------"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha swayed with the music until the song was over. Fortunately for them, another slow song came up. They didn't move from their positions.  
  
"Tell me, ------  
  
Will we still be friends,  
  
After the sun goes down at night?  
  
Will we be friends when the sun comes to rise again?  
  
Will we still be friends, you tell me-----  
  
I remember waking up in the morning,  
  
Just wondering if----  
  
If you were okay------  
  
If you were alright-------  
  
If you made it through the night.....okay-----  
  
Tell me,-----  
  
Will we still be friends,  
  
After the sun goes down at night?  
  
Will we be friends when the sun comes to rise again?  
  
Will we still be friends, you tell me------  
  
Help me,  
  
Tell me if this....  
  
If this is the way to go-----  
  
Alone-------  
  
Will we be friends, friends forever-----  
  
Will we split apart?  
  
I'm saying this with all my heart.....  
  
I never want to leave your side, again....  
  
Tell me, -------  
  
Will we still be friends,  
  
After the sun goes down at night?  
  
Will we be friends when the sun comes to rise again?  
  
Will we still be friends, you tell me------  
  
No matter what happens,  
  
I know we'll be friends, forever,  
  
Cuz not one of us can ------  
  
Can be all we can,  
  
Without a friend by our side --------  
  
To help us in the best,  
  
And the worst.  
  
Tell me, -------  
  
Will we still be friends,  
  
After the sun goes down at night?  
  
Will we be friends when the sun comes to rise again?  
  
Will we still be friends, you tell me-----  
  
Good, better, best..  
  
Better than all the rest,  
  
Is how our friendship seems to go--------  
  
I just truly want to know,  
  
Tell me, will you stay here by my side [gets softer and softer]  
  
Till the end of time....[softer]  
  
Till the end of time....[even softer]  
  
Till the end......[softer yet]  
  
Of time------------[really soft, barely whisper]  
  
After the song was finished, Inuyasha spoke. "Kikyo's here."  
  
"How can you tell? I never saw her."  
  
"Uh, the nose stupid. I ain't exactly human right now."  
  
"Oh, right. What do you suppose she wants?"  
  
"Who know? And who cares." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "Kagome, I want you to know something."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I.." he bent down to her ear, "I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes got big as she laid on his shoulder. She looked up at him, "Oh, Inuyasha, so do I! I've been wanting to tell you, but I was too afraid you were still hung up over Kikyo!" Kagome's eyes started to water, but she didn't cry. She just laid her head back onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "I do love you Inuyasha, you know that? Right?"  
  
"Of course I do, moron."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stayed hugged until Inuyasha suddenly looked up. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a Kikyo something, that's what."  
  
"Can you tell what she's doing?"  
  
"All I can tell from here is she's walking around behind the band, but that's all I can hear."  
  
"What would she want?"  
  
All of a sudden the music died as Kikyo switched the power from the band's instruments to her microphone. "Can I have everyone's attention please!" She asked walking in front of the band, taking over Sango's spot. Everyone in the crowd turned to see what she was doing. "Ah, there we go. Now, you all know Inuyasha right?"  
  
The crowd kind of shifted.  
  
"She's doing it again," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well. Inuyasha here has a secret here that could kill all of you." Now the school was starting to get up set. There was tons of murmuring going on. "You see, Inuyasha is a demon." The talking was getting louder.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo told practically the whole school his secret. She looked at Inuyasha who just hung his head and was growling. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Kikyo continued, "He's been hiding this all from you. If he wanted to, he could kill every single one of you right now. And he wouldn't even regret it. In fact, he might actually enjoy it."  
  
"KIKYO! SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly.  
  
"Oh, we wouldn't want to lose our temper now would we?"  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME."  
  
"So, why are you denying yourself then? Huh? Then it MUST be true!"  
  
Inuyasha just growled at her. "IF YOU LIKE TO LIE SO MUCH, MAYBE THEY'D LIKE TO KNOW YOUR SECRET!"  
  
Now the kids were practically yelling to themselves. Kikyo stood flabbergasted at what Inuyasha had just said. "MY secret? You mean, I, Kikyo would actually have a secret worth keeping?"  
  
"YOU HAVE IN YOUR POSSESSION THE SHIKON JEWEL. IF YOU WANTED TO SO BAD, YOU COULD WISH ALL THESE PEOPLE DEAD!"  
  
"Oh, I do? If I have the Jewel, don't you think I would have used it on you by now?" Kikyo shot back. Inuyasha was beat. He didn't have the Jewel to use against her. "So you see, Inuyasha here is the most deadly of us in here. His claws could rip through your skin and bones like paper. And all that would be left of you was a memory of you carried on by people that he DIDN'T kill."  
  
The audience watched in awe/shock as these two fought. "Alright Kikyo. Prove that I'm a demon."  
  
"That's simple enough. Come here and I'll show the school, if you don't mind." She motioned with her finger to come up on stage. Inuyasha, not wanting to, but did, walked up on the stage.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I don't have a choice Kagome!" He said without even turning around.  
  
'He heard me?!' Kagome fell to her knees as she watched what the wicked witch of Tokyo was about to do to her Inuyasha. Yes. She admitted it. He was hers. Ever since she first saw him, she knew he was going to be special to her. And all Kagome could do now was hope that Kikyo didn't do anything bad. She folded her hands and started chanting, "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay...."  
  
Inuyasha stood next to Kikyo as he waited for his fate to over come him. 'And now it comes to this. Once a reincarnation of a half breed, always a reincarnation of a half breed. I'll live with whatever happens to me...'  
  
"Do you all want proof?"  
  
"Yea!" came a demanding cry from the crowd.  
  
"Alright. Here's your proof. I have one question for you Inuyasha, and answer it truthfully. Do you admit to being a pathetic, worthless, useless, insignificant half breed?"  
  
Inuyasha stood silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
"What's that? I don't think they could hear you out there."  
  
"YES!"  
  
A big gasp from the crowd erupted. "Alright, here's reason number two. Show us your so-called human ears then, huh?"  
  
Kagome heard all of what Kikyo was doing. She had tears running down her face like Niagara Falls. 'That horrible witch! How could she....'  
  
Inuyasha stood up on the stage, glaring daggers at Kikyo. "You want to show them, you do it yourself."  
  
"Fine. Be that way." She jerked his head to the side and moved his hair out of the way. The school went silent. "See? Here's your proof. Aren't humans supposed to have HUMAN ears?"  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" a guy yelled from the crowd.  
  
"Yea! He's human, what are you talking about?" a girl yelled from the other end of the gym.  
  
Kikyo looked confused. Inuyasha took her wrist and grabbed it, sinking his unnoticed claws into her wrist. "It seems that love has once again over come hate."  
  
"Ah...What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, if we're all reincarnations, doesn't that mean that Kagome is a priestess too?"  
  
Kikyo winced in pain. "I would suppose so."  
  
"And wouldn't that mean that she has priestess powers also?"  
  
"Yes! Now let me go!"  
  
Inuyasha threw Kikyo on the ground. "Kikyo, you'll never be able to beat me. With or without the help of someone, I will always beat you or your accomplices. Now go, before I really do kill you."  
  
Kikyo backed away. "Why? Why Inuyasha? What happened that day? What made you change the way you acted? After you left, what did you think?"  
  
"You nearly killed me Kikyo! I was in a coma for nearly five months on the verge of death. What do you think I thought about you after you sent me near dead to the hospital?!"  
  
"Someday, Inuyasha, someday you'll realize it wasn't me. We were always meant to be together. Where ever we were, where ever we are, and where ever we will be." Kikyo stood up and held her bleeding wrist. "Someday, Inuyasha, someday.............." She walked off the stage, maybe never to be seen again. Who knew.  
  
Inuyasha was more concerned about Kagome. He ran off the stage, despite all the staring. Kagome was collapsed on the ground. "Kagome?!"  
  
"Inu.......yasha?"  
  
"Kagome! What happened to you!"  
  
"I thought I could help you........so I used......the powers that I thought I had.........to make you look human up there.........and apparently it worked."  
  
"What were you thinking. You could have killed yourself!" Inuyasha saw a small, bleeding cut on her arm.  
  
"Because............I love you...........don't forget that."  
  
"You moron."  
  
"Dog.....boy....." She fainted. Kagome fell limp, only unconscious, though. Inuyasha smiled, and pulled Kagome's head to his shoulder. He got tears in his eyes, but they never came.  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: alright, one, two, three, AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! I had to put a little romance in there, even though it goes completely opposite with what I have....The last............half I rewrote to put in the story.  
  
Isn't that song just great? I had the chapter written, then the song came later...great how it worked out so good IYWriterGirl! (she wrote the song...btw)  
  
Inuyasha was sounding so unlike him......but he's cute when he's all romantic like...........i had to put a little bit of san/mir during the song, cuz it kinda talks bout them, even tho I don't got much of them in here......  
  
So, review ya'll's!!!!!!!  
  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot:  
Captain Hook: 0.o? 


	9. Explinations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 9  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called.  
  
"Miroku! I gotta get Kagome outta here!"  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Thanks, I'll make it up to you guys."  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and left to take her to the hospital. With his speed he was there in no time. Inuyasha barged in and started demanding help. "Someone, she's near dead, help me!"  
  
Some on the nurses walking in and out heard his calling and came out to help. "What's wrong with her?" One asked.  
  
"Well, she uh-" 'I can't say she's a priestess that nearly died.' "She just fainted all of a sudden, and she has a low heart beat!"  
  
"This way." Inuyasha carried Kagome through the doors into a room. He set her on the bed and let the nurse take over. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, though."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A few minutes."  
  
"Feh, fine." Inuyasha left and stood by the door. He listened carefully to what the nurse was doing in there so she didn't hurt Kagome. In a few minutes, he heard the nurse walking towards the door. "Sir, you can come in."  
  
Inuyasha was quickly by her side. "Kagome.....how could I let something like this happen to you?" He held her hand, though it was cold and limp. But a few fingers twitched!  
  
"Inu...........yasha........."  
  
"Kagome! I'm here!"  
  
"Where.............am I?"  
  
"The hospital. You should sleep. Get some rest. You look exhausted."  
  
Kagome weakly turned her head and grunted. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
All night Inuyasha sat next to her bed. He didn't sleep much, except when he dozed on accident.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/in the morning, 9-ish)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sota, Ms. H and Kagome's grandpa walk in. Inuyasha was currently under his "accidental" dozings.  
  
Sango was the first to say something. "Kagome?" She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. "Kagome?" Sango tried again.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Inuyasha sitting next to her first. She turned her head and saw everyone else standing there. "Hi." She croaked out.  
  
"How are ya?" Sota asked walking to his sisters side.  
  
"Tired, I guess." Kagome attempted to sit up, but couldn't get very far. "And weak."  
  
"You stay there. We just thought we'd come see how you were." Koga said walking next to Sota. "You aren't hurt, Sugar lumpkins are ya?"  
  
'Sugar lumpkins? Who the heck does this guy think he is?!' "I'm fine, and my name's Kagome, not sugar lumpkins."  
  
Inuyasha heard the talking, and opened his eyes. He saw all these people suddenly in front of him. "WHOA! Where'd you all come from?!"  
  
"We just got here, smart one." Sango said arching an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. 'Good, Koga hasn't done anything to her, yet.'  
  
"So Inuyasha, what exactly happened?" Ms. H asked.  
  
"Well, all I can pretty much say is she fainted, but her heartbeat was really slow, so I brought her here."  
  
A short, plump bald doctor walked in, "Oh. Good morning. I'm Doctor Myoga. How's Kagome this morning?"  
  
"Extremely exhausted."  
  
"Figures. Well, what seems to have happened is extremely, and in fact, no one has ever seen this before. It's what we would think of as your own energy going into another being. It seems that she lost so much of her willingness to stay awake, she lost consciousness and fainted. Her heart rate, was unexplainable though. It should have stayed at a normal beat. But it seems you're okay now. You should be able to leave this afternoon sometime."  
  
"Thank you, Dr." Dr. Myoga left and everyone else left off where they were talking.  
  
"So, basically what the Dr. said was true?" Ms. H. wondered.  
  
"Yea. Pretty much." 'Well, not really......I can't tell them she gave her energy to me to try and hide my identity! Crap, I'd get sent to a crazy asylum!'  
  
"Well, I'm going to take Sota to a soccer game, come on, Dad, let's go."  
  
"Crazy kids. Them and these parties...." Kagome's grandpa stated as he followed Ms. H and Sota out of the room.  
  
Once they'd left, the real questioning began. "Alright, Inuyasha. What's really going on here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last night. Was what Kikyo said true?" Koga restated.  
  
"You guys ready for the truth?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at everyone. "Well, for me, it started when I was about 6............  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+flashback/explanation~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
The Morimoto family was sitting outside on their back porch enjoying a nice supper for the end of the summer.  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, want to see who's the fastest around the block?" Inuyasha asked wiping ketchup from his face. (A/N: now remember, IY's 6, Sess is like...12 or 13.)  
  
"I don't race people who I won't have any competition for."  
  
"Aw, come on! You know I'm almost as fast as you!"  
  
"Sesshomaru.." Their father warned.  
  
"Yes. Fine. I'll race you. Once."  
  
"Ha ha! You're going to lose! Dad say, when to go!"  
  
"Alright, I want you back before the sun gets down, okay?"  
  
"Fine." The two brothers agreed.  
  
"You both ready?"  
  
"Yea!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.  
  
"I suppose..." Came Sesshomaru's less enthused voice.  
  
"Go!"  
  
The two took off running, and Sesshomaru was in the lead as they turned the corner of the house.  
  
"What did I tell you! You're too slow!" Sesshomaru yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Grrrrrr.....I'll beat you! Some way or another!" Inuyasha yelled back. Surprisingly, he was steadily catching.  
  
'What? He's catching me? How?' Sesshomaru just kept looking forward. They were about half way around the block now, and Inuyasha was an arms reach away.  
  
"Told you I'd catch you!"  
  
"Yea right! I'm not even running full speed, stupid!"  
  
....................  
  
"I told you I would beat you! Na na! Take that!" Inuyasha teased.  
  
"That's cause I tripped! If I wouldn't have tripped I would have won!" They stuck their tongues out and gave death glares.  
  
"Now boys! Boys! I'm sure either one of you could have won. It just seems that Inuyasha was luckier this time." Inuyasha's mother said interfering with their staring contest.  
  
"And look. You both made record time! You both should be proud!" Their dad said.  
  
The sun gave its final light as it set beyond the horizon. But at the same time, it became extremely dark for just after sunset. "What's going on! Mommy!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly, a dark cloud of miasma appeared. A man walked out and spoke in a menacing voice. "Fight me, old man. Or your whole family will be cursed to live the lives that should never have been remembered."  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?"  
  
"My name? You may simply call me............Naraku. And as for you, I want your swords. Those two precious swords that you plan to give to your sons when they are ready. And the Shikon no Tama. The only thing that could give me ultimate power."  
  
"The Tetsusaiga? And the Tenseiga? And why do you want the Shikon jewel? What do you want with them?"  
  
"I want them for my self. Many years ago, they were cast in the future, supposedly never to be seen by me again, but I have over come that obstacle. Now all that stands between them is you."  
  
"Then you'll have to get through me."  
  
"So be it. Die." With a simple hand sweep, Naraku had an arm through Inuyasha's dad's stomach. "Easy enough. And as for my first promise, consider this a curse for all people of this time." Naraku let a dark gas erupt violently from his body and spread over the entire earth. What came out of it when it was gone was history itself. "Well, well, look at what we have here? The good ol' Inuyasha that lived hundreds of years ago. He's back! Just like the Inuyasha himself from years ago. Half demon and all." And little Inuyasha stood there, just like Naraku had explained. "He's an exact copy of the real Inuyasha himself. Even weaker than before, though. He does have his one little moonless night, as a half demon."  
  
"Inuyasha! Come here!" His mom cried.  
  
"What happened?" He asked looking at his hands. Instead of fingernails, there were claws. Instead of a few normal teeth, there were fangs. And his human ears had disappeared. Now little triangular dog ears topped his head.  
  
"And Sesshomaru. I must say. It's hard to beat when it comes to you. You even act like him yourself."  
  
"What are you saying?" Sesshomaru asked, now looking like a teenage Sesshomaru would.  
  
"You might be even better than the past Sesshomaru himself. I congratulate you on achieving that before I arrived! And as for the rest of the world, all the priestesses that were once were, are now again. Kikyo, Kagome, even that monk and demon exterminator, Miroku and Sango. Everyone is here. Including the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"What have you done? You.......monster!" Mr. Morimoto yelled clutching his stomach.  
  
"Still alive? I thought you would have died by now. I left you human, that way you could die knowing you let your family down, you let the world down, but most importantly, you. You let yourself down. How could you be so careless as to not taking better care of those swords. I know they are the only things that could truly beat me in this world. So until we meet again, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha..................enjoy your life long curse. And as for the jewel, I'll wait until I can get my own hands on it, from you Inuyasha. Just remember that. And when you do have it, I'll kill you for it." Naraku left just as he arrived.  
  
"Mommy! I'm scared!" Inuyasha said running toward his mother.  
  
"It's okay. Mommy's here."  
  
"Mom, what's going on. I feel, different." Mrs. Morimoto looked up to her step-son. His ears were more pointed, like an elf, and he had two purple stripes on either cheek. His fingernails were no longer fingernails, instead claws, like Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru put a finger up to his teeth and felt the sharp fangs. "What's going on?!"  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
Inuyasha's father lay dead. There was nothing anyone could do. They had to live out their life sentence and face whatever cards fate dealt them.  
  
"What's gunna happen to us?" Inuyasha asked sitting in his mother's secure lap.  
  
"I don't know..... I don't know......"  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+end flashback/explanation~*+~*+~*+~*+~+  
  
"So, everything is true then..." Kagome said with watery eyes at hearing Inuyasha's sad story.  
  
"Yea. I was there when it happened. I could have stopped it, but I was so young and defenseless, I didn't know what else I could do."  
  
Everyone stood silent. "I admit feeling a sort of weird feeling on nights of the new moon too." Sango finally said.  
  
"As do I." Miroku said looking at his right hand. "That might explain a few things..."  
  
"Well, dog-breath. Way to go. Now I gotta live every stinkin new moon as a wolf demon." Koga complained. "Though, it is kinda handy....."  
  
"But why wasn't anyone able to tell you were half demon last night, Inuyasha? That still doesn't make sense." Miroku asked.  
  
"Ask Kagome. She's the priestess with the powers that did it." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.  
  
"I just remember Inuyasha walking up on stage and me thinking he was practically going to die up there. Then everything's pretty much a blank." Kagome yawned. "I'm exhausted. Good night, morning, whatever." She rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/eh, bout an hour later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Kagome woke up with Inuyasha sitting in the chair next to her watching TV. "Got bored?"  
  
"Oh, you're awake. How are ya?"  
  
"Fine. Where'd everyone go?"  
  
"They went home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I told them I'd bring you home this afternoon."  
  
"K."  
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your arm? It got cut."  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh, well fine I guess." Kagome looked at her left hand and saw the cut that had once been bleeding.  
  
"I could have easily healed that last night, if I wasn't so stupid."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You see, my demon half, it allows me to do things no ordinary human could do. So even if I would have let a single drop of my blood on to that cut, it would have healed for you almost instantly."  
  
"That's what I like about you. Full of so many secrets.............surprises.........talents.............."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks. And that's what I like about you. Honest, caring, understanding.............." He sat there staring out the window. Kagome got out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be right back." Quickly she was changed and sitting on Inuyasha's lap in the chair.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being my friend, not telling anyone my secret, everything."  
  
"I didn't do anything special. I was just being Kagome."  
  
"You're the only person that made me feel good deep down. You're like the key that only opens one door. Otherwise it stays locked. Forever. But when I'm with you....."  
  
"Inuyasha...."Kagome stared intently in Inuyasha's eyes. "I really do love you, you know that right?"  
  
"Of course. So do I."  
  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. A light blush crept onto her face. They sat there in that chair for a few minutes, long enough for Kagome to fall asleep again. She woke up shortly later and remembered where they were.  
  
"Kagome? You awake?"  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You remember that key chain I gave you, the one with the milky white jewel on it?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you have it with you?"  
  
"Yea, hold on," she reached into her pocket (A/N: okay, so she has jeans on....wats ur point? I'd wear nice jeans to a dance....) and pulled out her keys. "Here. What about it?"  
  
"Do you know what this is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This is............."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: oooo! Leave ya hangin! U probably know what it is.. I just had to end the chapter somewhere. Here looked good. Nice and romantic for ya!  
  
Wow am I off with what I have written! Kagome wasn't supposed to be in the hospital....heh heh, guess I changed things to make them better.......I hope........  
  
O well. So. Review, and tell me if u likie! Mesa wanta knowa!  
  
-animeblonde10  
with my mascot:  
Captain Hook: o.0? 


	10. Winners

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 10  
  
"This is the Shikon no Tama. The Sacred Jewel."  
  
"Nuh-uh. No way."  
  
"Yes, way."  
  
"And if it is, what of it?"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. "If you'd let me, I would wish to be all human, break my curse. No new moon transformation."  
  
Kagome turned her head to look Inuyasha more in the eyes. "And loose those adorable ears?! No way!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I won't. It was just a thought." Kagome leaned back against his chest. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are they THAT irresistible?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Yea.."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Well, for you, I'll keep them. How's that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I gotta get home. We got our final competition tonight."  
  
"Okay. You don't mind taking me home, do you? I kinda left my car back at the well house place..."  
  
"No prob." So Inuyasha drove Kagome home and she rested all day, that is until Sango woke her up at 5 to tell her to get her little butt over to the gym for the final competition.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Just take a chill pill!"  
  
"I'm in my car! Hurry up!" Kagome quickly changed her clothes to a fresher, cleaner pair.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/in not much more than 15 minutes later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Alright, our first competitor, Seekers of the Jewel! You're up first." Came that same loud blaring voice from the last time Kagome was there.  
  
"Wish us luck, Kagome!" Sango said walking away from the bleachers and around to back stage to get their stuff ready.  
  
"Only the best!" Kagome yelled after them. In a few minutes they were ready to sing. They got the song going and really kicked butt.  
  
"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT! WE WON! WHOO HOOOO! WE'RE GOING TO LA!" Sango yelled ecstatically after the performance. They had barely beaten the other group in the standings. It was a close 2 point defeat for the other group.  
  
"You guys are taking me? Right?" Kagome asked after everyone settled down.  
  
"Uh, duh, why wouldn't we?" Sango said.  
  
"Dunno. So, when are we leaving?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't ask us." Miroku informed them.  
  
"Well, I got to go home and finish some homework and tell Mom, Sota and Grandpa the great news!" Kagome said leaving.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/in kagome's room../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Stupid tests................stupid math.................stupid history.............stupid school............."  
  
"Hi Kagome."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome flew off her chair. "DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, I'll ring before I show up." Inuyasha slid the window shut as he climbed into her room.  
  
"Wait a minute..............how the heck did you get up there?!"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"And?.........."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Why'd you show up?"  
  
"Don't know. Boredom got the better of me, I guess."  
  
"You just won that contest. How could you be bored?"  
  
"That was before. Don't I get any congratulations or way to go, or anything?"  
  
"Yea. Congratulations on scaring me to death."  
  
"My life long goal."  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out. "I'm kidding, idiot. Way to go. And you're taking me along? Right?"  
  
"No way! I'd rather take Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Aw!"  
  
"I'm joking! I'd never take him!"  
  
"You'd better be!" Kagome threatened.  
  
"I am. Trust me. I would never joke around with such a serious topic...." Inuyasha got this really serious look on his face.  
  
Kagome went and sat on her bed. "So, you wanna do something?"  
  
"Hm, I think right about now, I would be packing my bags for LA."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yea, we're leaving in.....10 minutes?"  
  
"CRAP! NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING!" Kagome jumped off her bed and dug through her closet to find a bag big enough to hold 2 weeks worth of stuff. Unfortunately, 4 bags came to be the minimum.  
  
Inuyasha left when Kagome started frantically throwing clothes and crap into her bags, mumbling something about girl and packing......  
  
At the airport, there was nearly everyone there. Kagome's entire family(not gramps), Sango's family, Inuyasha's family, Miroku and his uncle (that priest guy in the series...don't know his name...), Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were all coming.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Kagome, everything's going to be okay. This'll be fun!" Ms. H said smiling. Kagome just sighed and sat in one of the waiting area chairs. 'Why do parents always get permission to win..?'  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~+*flashback, no not so long ago...~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
"Mom! There's no way both you and Sota can afford to come!"  
  
"Kagome! Don't say anything like that! Just be thankful I'm letting you go and skipping school!"  
  
"Mom, you are ruining my escape from this world!"  
  
"Alright, Stay here and we'll go."  
  
"No! No. Fine. Have it your way."  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+end flash back~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+  
  
"Oi, parents area so annoying...." Sango said plopping down in the chair next to Kagome.  
  
"Won't stay here?"  
  
"Exactamoondo."  
  
"They always get what they want! It's not fair!"  
  
"Hey, be lucky you don't have an annoying brother and cousin coming......" Inuyasha said sitting down by Sango.  
  
"I don't see what you all are worried about. This trip is going to be great! We're going to get away.......see a new place....."  
  
"Shut up Koga. Quit bragging. You're just over inflating your ego. One of these days it's going to burst and we're going to laugh and say, "We told you so!"." Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
Koga shot a glare at Inuyasha and walked away to go see what his buddies were doing.  
  
"Where's that perv Miroku at?" Sango asked looking through the think crowd.  
  
"Probably checking out the girl...." Inuyasha mumbled. *slap* "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked rubbing his head.  
  
"For being a jerk!"  
  
"It's only true! *wham* Cut it out!"  
  
"You moron!"  
  
"Stop it! You both are being big babies!" Kagome mentally kicked herself. 'big mistake..' *WHACK WHAM BOOM THUD* Kagome held her head in agony. "I'm sorry! Sorry! I take back whatever I said!"  
  
"You better. We can still leave ya here ya know?!" Sango threatened.  
  
"...........Los Angles, California, now boarding." The three sitting down only heard the part of LA obviously......  
  
"Better get going," Kagome said hurrying to get away from those two.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/on the plane/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Kagome found her seat next to the window, unfortunately, Inuyasha was on the other side of her.  
  
For the first few minutes before take off, the whole area was in a hush. After take-off, you could hardly hear yourself think.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand not doing anything for a while. She struck up a conversation with the only person around to talk to, Inuyasha. "So, what was up with you being at my house this afternoon?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why were you at my house? Remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yea. I just wanted to see what you were up to. You left in such a hurry. Homework is more important?"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out. She turned her gaze back to the window......  
  
{ Help......................he's.....................dying.................... ....someone..................there...................Inuyasha!.............. ..Help me!.....................only you can................................save him.....................please................}  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha was shaking her. "Are you okay? You're covered in sweat! What kind of nightmares are you having?"  
  
Kagome was shaking. 'This dream.....what does it mean?' "Yea. It's just,"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I can't say. At first I'm running through a forest, and I have something in my hand. Someone.....dying....." Kagome let a tear escape her eye.  
  
"It's okay. I'm right here." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer. "You don't have to think about it. It's just a dream. What could a dream possibly do to you?"  
  
'If only you knew....my grades aren't as good as they used to be. I'm always fussy and quick tempered, and the whole thing seemed so real. I could feel the object in my hand, I could hear my thoughts, the smell of the forest, everything was seemingly real. Someone was going to die. I can tell.......'  
  
Kagome fell asleep again, because Inuyasha was shaking her to wake up because they had landed.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/once off the plane/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Oh, boy does it feel good to stretch! I am so stiff after sitting in a plane for 2 hours!" Rin said stretching out her arms. (okay, she's 10-11- ish)  
  
"Yea, really!" Sota agreed. He'd gotten into a little bit of trouble on the plane..  
  
There were 20 all together that needed rooms to stay.  
  
At the hotel, everyone was excited to get settled in, even though it was pretty late.  
  
"Alright! A whole hotel to ourselves, mainly! For two weeks! Sweet......We really struck gold, didn't we?" Miroku said taking the key for his and his uncle's room  
  
"Yea. Sure. You do that." Sango said grabbing her keys.  
  
"Mom, can we go swimming?" Sota asked his mom.  
  
"Wait until we get unpacked, okay? Then you can go swimming." Ms. H told Sota as she handed Kagome the key.  
  
"Me? With a key?"  
  
"I trust you!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining!"  
  
"How come I don't get one!" Sota whined.  
  
"Do you want mom to make you wait till tomorrow?" Kagome shot Sota a glare.  
  
"Oi, you two go to the room. Get his suit out of one of the bags and take him. I don't want to hear you two arguing!"  
  
"I HAVE TO TAKE HIM?!"  
  
"Kagome....." Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come with you, keep you company."  
  
"Sheesh, let's go and get this over with!" Kagome's family had room 753. Sango's family had 831. Miroku and his uncle were in 503, Inuyasha's acquaintances were in 693, and Koga and his pals were in 582.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bazillion bags and Sota grabbed his trillion bags (mainly toys, ya know) and dragged them to the elevator. Luckily, they both fit, the bad thing was only they fit. Poor Sango had to take the next elevator over to their room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay. Im gunna stop it shorter. I don't got much to say. If ya got questions, I can answer them, uh, ya.  
  
-animeblonde10 with my mascot: Captain Hook: o.0? 


	11. Uh oh, dun dun dun

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 11  
  
"You ready Kagome?" Kagome was attempting to find her swim suit, but just couldn't find it.  
  
"Hang on! Give me a minute!" She dug through to the bottom of her bag and saw it. Quickly she changed into her bikini, which was sparkly pink. "Alright. Now we can go. Get your flip-flops on. And grab your goggles if you want them." Kagome slipped on her sandals and headed towards the door.  
  
Kagome was waiting for Sota to come back, so she looked around the room. There were two double beds and a couch that pulled out into a bed. A bathroom, 2 tvs, a microwave, a fridge, and a closet, of course. "Let's go Sota!" Kagome said opening the door. Making sure she had the key, she walked out, almost shutting the door.  
  
"Alright! I'm coming!" He said running right through her and into their mother. "Oh, sorry mom."  
  
"Slow down mister. No running."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that mom." Kagome apologized.  
  
"Come on, Kagome!" Sota grabbed her hand and pulled her through the halls to the elevator.  
  
Eventually they found the pool. Sango was waiting in one of the chairs by the pool. Kagome looked around. 'Oooo, pool, hot tub, and sauna...'  
  
"Canon ball!" Sota yelled as he jumped into the pool. Kagome walked over to where Sango was sitting and sat down next to her.  
  
"Having fun?" Kagome asked sarcastically. She grabbed one of the towels from the table and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"Tons," she replied just as sarcastic.  
  
"CANON BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A streak of red and silver flew by the two girls and a huge wave of water flew everywhere.  
  
"Oh man.........he's so gunna get it!" Kagome yelled pulling off the already soaked towel and running in. "Look out below!" Kagome came up shortly later and wiped the water from her face. "So. How was that?"  
  
"It was..........good. For a beginner." Inuyasha bragged.  
  
"Why'r you down here?"  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Uh, where is Rin?" Kagome asked, seeing Rin over by Sota. "Oh." She swam over to Inuyasha.  
  
"I hear that Dunkin Donuts are free." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Dunkin Donuts?"  
  
"Here lemme show you!" He put his hands on her head and pushed her under. Kagome grabbed him unexpectedly and pulled him under with her.  
  
!*!*!*!*! Kagome's POV !*!*!*!*!  
  
As I came up, I felt I was being pulled up by a stronger force. I resurfaced and came face to face with Inuyasha. He had a look of playful evil in his eyes.  
  
"Weren't expecting that, were you?" I asked wiping the hair from my face.  
  
"Uh, not quite." He started swimming over to the edge to get out.  
  
"Where ya going? Chicken.."  
  
"Uh, no. I'd move."  
  
'What? Move? What did he mean?' He stood there with his hands on his hips, looking quite feminine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm waitin for ya to move."  
  
"Why?" He walked over to the pool side and knelt down.  
  
"Would you want to be pummeled by me? Maybe even go unconscious? I didn't think so. Now move."  
  
"Oh........I see now." I swam over to the side. "Wait. Don't go yet."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Just cause. Hang on." I got out and walked over next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to beat you."  
  
"Beat me? In what?"  
  
"Canon balls. I'm gunna beat you."  
  
He gave a little laugh. "Uh. Can, can you say that again. Cause I thought you said you were going to beat me."  
  
"I did. And I will. Now go. I'm freezing." He just stood there and crossed his arms. "GO!"  
  
"No. It's funny seeing you shiver. You look like a penguin."  
  
"A penguin?! That's it!" I grabbed him by the arm and swung him in the pool.  
  
"Whoa...........whoa!" O, I hate it when someone throws you in a pool and you aren't ready. But he deserved it...  
  
!*!*!*!*! Normal POV !*!*!*!*!  
  
He resurfaced quickly and looked pretty ticked. "Now that, was uncalled for," he said getting out.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You better be." He walked by Kagome and grabbed a towel from the table. He wiped his face and wrapped it around his waist. Kagome was still standing there shivering. "You know, they make these wonderful things called towels. Yea, and they're used when you get out of the pool."  
  
"I kn-know." She turned around and grabbed a towel. Kagome headed for the hot tub.  
  
'Oh, that warm bubbling hot water on my frozen skin. It feels so good.' While she was sitting there, she realized Sango was no where to be seen.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Inuyasha asked sitting down across from her.  
  
"Yea. Sango's not here anymore."  
  
"Hey, yea. Miroku was right behind me when I was walking down." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he looked at her and they both burst out laughing. "They had it coming!" he said after the laughing fit.  
  
"Kagome! Mom says we got to come up to bed!" Sota yelled from the table.  
  
"K. Be there in a sec!" Kagome got up and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her and walked towards the exit. "See ya tomorrow." She said before she left.  
  
"Bye." Inuyasha replied getting out too.  
  
Kagome was almost running through the cold air to get to the room. She searched for the key, but realized she didn't have it. "Great." She headed back to the elevator. When she got there, Inuyasha was just walking out. He held out a room key.  
  
"Looking for something?" He asked cracking a grin.  
  
"Thanks." She sighed and walked back to the room.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What more do you want?"  
  
"Maybe an, "I'll be more careful next time", or " Gee, I couldn't thank you enough". But no. All I got was "Thanks"?"  
  
"Yes. I'm dripping, cold, and want to go to bed. Now "Thank you! I'll be more careful next time!"." Kagome replied as sarcastically as she could.  
  
He walked back into the elevator with a smile on his face. Kagome took the short walk back to her room in silence.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/about midnight-ish/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Kagome lay awake watching tv. Her eyelids were slowly becoming heavier, but they remained open. Eventually they did close, but were quickly snapped back open by the clicking shut of a door. 'Wonder what that is?' she said looking at the door. She reached over to shut off the light, but noticed Sota wasn't in bed. 'Where's the little squirt at?' Kagome glanced at the bathroom door, but the bathroom light was off. "Sota." She whispered. "Sota, are you awake?" But no reply came. 'He didn't leave, did he?' Kagome quietly out of bed, trying not to wake up her mom. She grabbed the key from the counter and left.  
  
Kagome walked around the halls, but no one was out and about. 'Where'd that runt go off to?' She said heading towards the elevator. Pressing the button to the first floor, Kagome was panicking. 'Why would he leave?' In a few seconds, she was on the first floor. Kagome walked to the receptionist desk and asked the receptionist, "Have you seen a little boy? About nine or ten come through here?"  
  
"Um, let me see. There was a boy, yes. He walked out the front doors a few seconds ago and took a left. But that's all that I know of him."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome rushed out the front doors and headed left to where the girl had last seen Sota. "Oh, Sota, where are you?!" She cried running around the building. She came to the back of the hotel, but Sota wasn't the only person standing there. There was a tall man, with long black hair and menacing eyes. Also, a boy, possibly eleven or twelve stood on the other side of him, a sickle-like weapon in his hands.  
  
"So, we finally meet Kagome." The man said.  
  
"Who are you! Give me back my brother!"  
  
"Kagome, help me!" Sota began to run to Kagome, but some kind of energy shield stopped him.  
  
"Sota!"  
  
"Bring me Inuyasha, with the Shikon no Tama, and I will spare your brother."  
  
Kagome, still wearing her clothes, reached into her pocket and brought out the jewel Inuyasha had given to her. She looked at it, and it was glowing a dull pink. 'This? He wants this?'  
  
"You have it? Why do you posses that Sacred Jewel?"  
  
Kagome clutched it in her hands, and looked at him. "It was given to me. As a gift."  
  
"Fine, then say good-bye to your brother for the last time. Kohaku, kill him."  
  
"Yes, master Naraku." The boy appearing to be Kohaku, walked up behind Sota. He raised the sickle above his head.  
  
"No! You monster! Using Sango's brother to do your dirty work! And killing an innocent person! How dare you!" Kagome ran towards her brother, but the shield stopped her. She was thrown backwards a few feet.  
  
She looked up to see Kohaku kill Sota. "SOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran, not caring about the shield, and ran towards her brother. Once again, she was thrown back. She stood up on shaky feet, and stood there. 'Why............but........its my dream! But.............' "You may have won this time, Naraku," Kagome said crying, "but next time, you will die!" Kagome took off running to back inside. 'Running, must run, someone has to save him, but who? Who can......' Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha coming out of the elevator. "INUYASHA!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome and hugged her. "Oh, Kagome, your mom heard you leave, so she phoned our room. Where did you go? I was looking........." Inuyasha stopped as he heard Kagome sniff. He pulled her away. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"S-Sota's dying,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The back of the building, Naraku...........Kohaku.........."  
  
"Naraku?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think so. That's what he said."  
  
"That scum bag." Inuyasha left Kagome to go to the back of the building. "Stay here, Kagome, I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha ran out the doors and headed towards the back of the building. 'He's back, and he wants me! So why did he have to go and kill Sota?' Inuyasha stopped when he saw the motionless body of Sota. 'He really did.......'  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha?"  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"So you remember! I thought you would have forgotten. That was so many years ago. And you were so young."  
  
"Oh, I remember it alright. How could I forget?"  
  
"Touchy, touchy. Give me the sacred jewel now, and I will release Kohaku, and give that pathetic girl her brother back, alive."  
  
"Never! The jewel will never leave my possession!"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome behind him.  
  
"So, the girl dares to come back?"  
  
"I'll find a different way to bring my brother back, you slime-bag."  
  
"Kagome, get out of here!"  
  
"No! This is part of my fight too. He's done something to both of us."  
  
"Fine. But just stay out of the way!"  
  
"Alright. So, how do we want to settle this? I kill the girl, you take the jewel, and then I kill you? Or you take the jewel from the girl, I spare her, and you die? Which do you prefer?"  
  
"NEITHER! Cause you're gunna die first!"  
  
"How? You pathetic human."  
  
"Don't be so sure about yourself, Naraku."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
But Inuyasha was transforming. Soon, he wouldn't be just an ordinary human.  
  
"But HOW?!" Naraku was flabbergasted.  
  
Both Naraku and Kagome watched Inuyasha transform, on a non-new moon night. And in a few seconds, he was the half-demon Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, leave. Now." Inuyasha warned.  
  
"But I -"  
  
"I said leave. I don't want you getting hurt. Keep the jewel safe. And no matter what happens, don't give into anything you hear or see."  
  
'Anything I hear or see?' Kagome nodded and left, backing away slowly. 'What did he mean, anything I hear or see?' She ran into the hotel, and went to the elevator, but Sango and Miroku met her as the doors opened.  
  
"Kagome! Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome was about to speak, but didn't want those two to go and getting themselves hurt. "I don't know." She lied.  
  
"Kagome, you know where he is! Now tell us!" Sango yelled  
  
"No! I don't want you guys getting hurt!"  
  
"Don't want us getting hurt? What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't tell you. Just go leave it." Kagome walked towards the doors for the stairs, but Sango grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You tell me where he is, or I'll suck you into my wind tunnel come the new moon." Miroku threatened from behind Sango.  
  
'What? This......this is what Inuyasha meant!' "You aren't Sango or Miroku! You monster Naraku! Get out of my head!" But Sango's grip on Kagome's arm didn't lessen, in fact, it got tighter.  
  
"You think I'm Naraku? Why? I can't be Naraku."  
  
"You aren't Sango!"  
  
Sango only dug her nails into her skin, causing it to start bleeding. "If I'm not real, then could I do this?" She slapped her across the cheek, hard. Kagome fell to the floor, clutching her injured wrist.  
  
Sango walked over. "Then tell me, Kagome, tell me where Inuyasha and Naraku are. Your best friend. We said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, right?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango with tears. "Never! I would never betray anyone!"  
  
"Fine. You want it this way, you got it." Miroku put a hand around Kagome's neck and started choking her. "Tell me, and I'll let you down."  
  
"Nev-er," she choked out.  
  
From out of nowhere, Miroku released Kagome, and landed hard on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her sore neck. Kagome looked up at her rescuer, Koga.  
  
"Kagome! Did these imposters hurt you!"  
  
"They........tried to kill me."  
  
"Grrrrrrr, how dare you try to kill my woman!" Koga lunged at Sango who watched in delight as Miroku was choking Kagome.  
  
"It was really quite the pleasure!" Sango said getting up.  
  
"Koga, they aren't Sango and Miroku. It's Naraku and his traps! Don't believe any-"  
  
But Koga was already fighting with Miroku. It was a pretty close tie, but Miroku was getting weaker faster.  
  
Sango was standing over Kagome. "Shall I finish what I started?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the girl, who was definitely not Sango. Her eyes held no life, and her touch was cold.  
  
"No! NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Koga yelled, kicking Sango out of the way. "You okay, Kagome?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Don't do anything to her, you witch!"  
  
Kagome looked over at the unconscious Miroku. He was breathing, but very shallow. "Koga, don't kill them."  
  
"I'm only knocking them unconscious, you ain't got nothing to worry about." Koga went after Sango, and was easily rendered immobile.  
  
Koga walked back to Kagome and helped her up. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey, anything for my girl." Koga pulled her into a kiss, but Kagome attempted to get away. "What's wrong?" Koga asked Kagome pulling away shortly. "Don't like me?"  
  
"You aren't Koga either! You're all imposters!"  
  
"You're very slow, dimwit." Koga pushed Kagome against the wall. "I never liked you anyway. You always got on my nerve. I don't know what I ever saw in you."  
  
Kagome slid down the wall and stared in horror as the supposedly unconscious Miroku and Sango walked to either side of Koga. "Now we shall see who dies first."  
  
Kagome watched in horror as these so called friends of hers were about to kill her, without mercy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ooooo.....first cliffie, that I thought was good. So, what do ya think happens? What's going on wit inu and nar? Find out next time! O, and don't forget to review while ur at it!  
  
Sorry for the wait, ya'll!  
  
-animeblonde10 


	12. The End maybeh

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {dream} "talking" 'thinking' Chapter 12  
  
"Do you think you can really beat me, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I can sure try! And I'll probably die doing it, but at least Kagome will be safe!"  
  
"Talk is cheap."  
  
"You started it." Inuyasha flexed his claws and ran after Naraku.  
  
"You're too slow, half breed. And that's all you'll ever be. Because no matter how hard you try, you can never beat me, and that stupid curse will be permanent. Even if you do kill me, that curse is part of you. You kill me, you kill you."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. His eyes focused on Naraku. "That curse is permanent?!"  
  
Naraku laughed menacingly. "Now you figure it out! You're a little slow!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hands, the same hands he would use to kill Naraku. "I don't care if I die, it will save everyone else from torture!" Inuyasha thrust his claw through the heart of Naraku.  
  
"Do you really think you can kill me that easily?" Naraku put one of his hands on Inuyasha's and let a burning fire erupt from it.  
  
Inuyasha released and pulled back. "That's all?! Feh, if that's it, this will be easier than I thought!" He charged back at Naraku, this time, hitting him in the stomach.  
  
"I told you, you can't kill me easily. It will take more than that to kill me." Inuyasha pulled his hand back.  
  
"You want it that way, you asked for it." He closed his eyes and a glow could be seen in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. The glowing light turned into a long, pointed object. His head shot up and he grabbed the glowing object, Tetsusaiga. "Are you sure you'll live now?"  
  
Naraku just grinned. "Do you think you can beat me, even with that sword?"  
  
"Just watch." He transformed the rusty, beat up sword, into a giant fang, the fang left by his father.  
  
"Impressive, you've mastered that much. How about demonstrating the Wind Scar for me?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored his request, instead, he thrust the Tetsusaiga through Naraku's neck. "That was for my family!"  
  
Naraku's head just float there, bobbing.....  
  
"And this, this is for Kagome!"  
  
"Remember, you die as well, fool."  
  
Inuyasha ignored him. The Wind Scar was drawn over Naraku and dissolved him, body and head. "Was that it? Is it really over? Kagome!" The Tetsusaiga disappeared again. The shocked half-demon watched in awe as something solid, just disappeared into thin air again. Inuyasha ran inside as fast as a half demon could. He saw Koga, Miroku and Sango hovering over Kagome, waiting to kill her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
The three standing over Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha charging at the furiously. "Stupid half breed. Pathetic." Koga taunted.  
  
"Worthless." Miroku added.  
  
"Insignificant." Sango chanted.  
  
Inuyasha stopped to look at his friends, at least who he thought was a friend. 'Their scents, that's not them at all! It almost smells like Naraku's scent, but he's dead!' Inuyasha paid no attention to their chanting and knocked all of them out easily.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said holding her wrist.  
  
"Kagome......" Inuyasha knelt down beside her, he saw her wrist and cringed. "Did, did they do that?"  
  
"Uh, uh-huh."  
  
"It wasn't them. It's some kind of magic Naraku used to create solid images of them. Did they do anything else?"  
  
"They - all, they all tried to kill me."  
  
"Grrrrrrr...that Naraku! He's dead, though, nothing to worry about now. Everything's over."  
  
"Inuyasha-" Kagome looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"Here, let me see your arm." He took Kagome's wrist and scratched his own arm, causing it to bleed. He put some of his blood onto her wrist, and almost instantly the wound was healed.  
  
"Inuyasha.....that's, incredible."  
  
"You shouldn't have had to go through all that. This is all my fault, it should have been me, not you that had to suffer with all those images." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "And no matter what happens to me, just, don't ever forget that I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I love you too, Inuyasha. No matter what happens, I always have you, and you always have me."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome away, but looked deep in her eyes before pulling her into a kiss, filled with passion and love for each other. Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing a distant sound. He pulled away. "Police are coming."  
  
"What, but who-" Kagome looked over at the paralyzed receptionist. She was practically frozen to her chair, not moving an inch. "Let's get out of here." Kagome said giving Inuyasha one more quick kiss before standing up.  
  
"Alright. Where to?"  
  
"Who knows. Wait, there's something I have to do first." Kagome walked to the elevator. "Inuyasha, come with me, please?"  
  
Following Kagome, Inuyasha wondered as to what she was going to do. When the came out on Kagome's floor, Inuyasha knew exactly what Kagome was going to do. He could already smell the salty tears forming in her eyes. "Remember Kagome, I'm always here."  
  
"Uh-huh. And that's why you're coming with me." She grabbed his hand, much to his surprise and pulled him to her room.  
  
Kagome knocked lightly on the door. And shortly, Ms. H was at the door. "Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sota-" was all she could say. Ms. H got it immediately.  
  
"No! How, when, why?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi, there was nothing anyone could do." Inuyasha said, trying to comfort Kagome's mom a little.  
  
"Kagome, what are we going to do?"  
  
Kagome let a tear run down her cheek, "There..........is one way." She said.  
  
Inuyasha and Ms. H. looked at Kagome. "What do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, seeing he was the only one capable to talk at the moment.  
  
She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the jewel, the one thing keeping them from Sota.  
  
"Kagome, isn't that the-"  
  
"Yea. It is mom. The Shikon no Tama."  
  
"It was said to have disappeared years and years ago. How did you-"  
  
"I got it. From Inuyasha."  
  
Ms. H. looked up at the boy standing next to her, the same one that had given Kagome the jewel. "This Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh huh. The very same."  
  
"Oh, but non-sense! This Inuyasha's got cute doggy ears!"  
  
*anime-style-fall*  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Inuyasha was quite red at the moment.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"But, there's one problem."  
  
Ms. H and Inuyasha looked at Kagome puzzedly.  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome? Wish your brother back. There's no problem."  
  
"It's got nothing to do with Sota." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What about you. Don't you want the curse lifted?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't say anything. Sure as heck he's wanted this curse lifted from him as soon as possibly, but never could he have imagined giving up the one chance he had. "It doesn't matter. Really. Sota's got his whole life ahead of him. He's so young, and carefree."  
  
"Are you sure? This is your only chance........"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
  
Kagome smiled sincerely and gave Inuyasha a hug. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're the greatest! There's no way we could thank you enough for this!" She pulled back and clutched the jewel in her hands. "Alright. Here I go." She closed her eyes and squeezed the jewel. Pink light erupted from the cracks of Kagome's hands, but quickly died down. She opened one eye, then the other. "Did it work?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mom? Sis?"  
  
"SOTA!" The two women yelled. Sota was standing behind them, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What happened? I had this weird dream that - whoa! Way cool Inuyasha!"  
  
*another anime-sweat drop/fall* "Gee, is that anyway to greet your sister, or mom?" Kagome asked giving the squirt a hug.  
  
"Sorry, hi mom! His sis!"  
  
"Oh, you silly!" Ms. H said ruffling his hair.  
  
"But really, way cool Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha arched his eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Inuyasha's my hero. I want to grow up to be just like him!"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"When I was dreaming, he saved me! And then I woke up, and here he is!"  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
Sota quickly had his arms around Inuyasha's waist. "Yep, I do want to be just like him, okay mom?"  
  
Ms. H and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha blushed, but gave the kid a hug, nonetheless.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/in the morning/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"So that's what happened?" Miroku asked eating his breakfast.  
  
"Yea, pretty much." Kagome said taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Wow. Pretty eventful, if you ask me." Sango said.  
  
"Kagome, I'm soooooooo sorry you had to have that fake me tell you that! That is SO not true!" Koga apologized holding Kagome's hand.  
  
"Really, it's.......okay........." *o.0*  
  
"But what I don't get is why dog bo- Inuyasha here is still under the curse. Why was it lifted from the rest of us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That - no one may know. But until then," Kagome grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and playfully tugged it, "we'll make good use for him, right?"  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
After the laughter died down, and everyone was silent, Ms. H. spoke up. "Kagome, can you make sure my grandkids have his ears?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both turned beet red, while everyone else died laughing.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Well, I do!" Ms. H grabbed an ear and rubbed it. "So cute!"  
  
*insert sweat drop and anime fall by just about everyone*  
  
You may be smart,  
  
But I'm smarter.  
  
You may be brave,  
  
But I'm braver.  
  
You may be pretty,  
  
But I'm beautiful...  
  
I may be weak,  
  
But you're weaker...   
  
You are beautiful to me,  
  
I love your personality,  
  
Never leave my side.  
  
Never leave my side.  
  
You are beautiful to me.  
  
You may be smart,  
  
But I'm smarter.  
  
You may be brave,  
  
But I'm braver.  
  
You may be pretty,  
  
But I'm beautiful...  
  
I may be weak,  
  
But you're weaker...  
  
You are beautiful to me,  
  
I love your personality,  
  
Never leave my side.  
  
Never leave my side.  
  
You are beautiful to me.  
  
You may be smart,  
  
But I'm smarter.  
  
You may be brave,  
  
But I'm braver.  
  
You may be pretty,  
  
But I'm beautiful...  
  
I may be weak,  
  
But you're weaker...  
  
You are beautiful to me,  
  
I love your personality,  
  
Never leave my side.  
  
Never leave my side.  
  
You are beautiful to me.  
  
Don't ever leave...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: heh heh, that was really fun to write! But not to worry! More to come! I have more planned! Somewhere in the back of my brain.............o.0  
  
Like maybe a sequel.........................hm...............? ya think? Meybeh...............................tell me if I should type a sequel..............meybeh  
  
The song "Quality" written by IYWriterGirl-*applause* yes...thank you..^_^  
  
Anywho! I gotsed a lot of reviews last time! Thanks ya'll!  
  
Meesa lika reviewsa!  
  
-animeblonde10 


End file.
